Hp et la magie élémentaire
by Thunder Light
Summary: Harry reçoit de nouveaux pouvoirs et c'est avec l'aide d'une étrange jeune fille qu'il apprend à les contrôler. Sans oublier bien sûr Voldie qui est de la partie...** Gomen nasai pour le retard, chapitre 11 upload !! **
1. Intro

Harry Potter et la magie élémentaire Intro 

Bien avant que Christophe Colomb ne découvre l'Amérique, bien avant l'époque de Jules César, bien avant que l'écriture ne soit inventée,  une guerre sans merci était livrée jour après jour sur la Terre. Cette guerre était celle de nos quatre éléments : le feu, l'eau, l'air et la terre.  Ils se combattaient dans l'espoir de vaincre les autres, dans l'espoir de régner sur le monde.  Ils ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils dévastaient la planète, qu'ils affaiblissaient la Barrière d'entre les mondes un peu plus à chaque attaque.  Tout aurait pu bien se terminer si, dans le monde Imaginaire, la même chose  ne se  serait pas reproduite avec les puissances des rêves et des cauchemars, deux forces aveuglées par le désir de gagner.  Le jour où la bataille eut atteint son ultimatum, où il ne restait plus une seule parcelle de vie, cette petite fille, « insignifiante », comme disait les 6 forces, se releva d'entre les oubliés.  S'il n'y avait pas eu cette ignorance qu'on tous les enfants de 5 ans, je n'aurais pas donné cher de sa peau.  En effet, elle sortit un médaillon qu'y lui avait été offert à sa naissance et le brandit, tout naturellement.  Et se fut le calme avant la tempête.  On aurait dit qu'une explosion nucléaire venait d'avoir lieu et c'est un peu là que ce grand cercle qu'est la vie commença.  La Barrière se rompit, libérant les forces du mal et enfermant dans le collier les pouvoirs destructeurs.  Aussitôt, la nature reprit son cours et la vie revint.  Mais au bout d'une longue année, les pouvoirs voulurent retourner à leur état sauvage et commencèrent à épuiser la pauvre enfant.  Réalisant l'erreur, elle décida de briser le médaillon en deux, bannissant à jamais toute liberté pour les éléments mais s'enlevant également  la vie.  Les morceaux tombèrent ainsi : pour le 1er ,  les magies solaires qu'étaient le feu, la terre et les cauchemars et pour le 2e, les magies lunaires qu'étaient l'eau, l'air et les rêves.  Les morceaux se séparèrent et c'est seulement vers les années 1700 que la partie solaire fut retrouvée et prit en charge.  Aujourd'hui, le côté lunaire a été retrouvé et l'on doit trouver une personne pouvant les prendre en charge, si l'on veut éviter un cataclysme.  C'est donc ici que commence cette histoire, dans cette quête de la véritée… 


	2. Discussion

Alors salut, je sais que j'ai oublié tout le tralala la dernière fois mais je me rattrape cette fois-ci. Disclaimer : tous les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling et moi j'ai rien du tout bouh …  À oui y a Maria et l'histoire qui m'appartiennent alors pas touche ! 

Résumé : Harry reçoit de nouveaux pouvoirs et c'est avec l'aide d'une étrange jeune fille qu'il apprend à les contrôler. Sans oublier bien sûr Voldie qui est de la partie…

Bon alors en lisant cette fic vous allez vous rendre compte que j'écris selon mon humeur qui est très changeante… En tout cas , je vais essayer de prévenir quand je suis particulièrement de mauvaise humeur.  Et je veux aussi remercier Fred qui me pousse dans le dos continuellement. 

Bon ben bonne lecture !!!!!!

  Chapitre 1 : Discussion 

Assis dans le grand fauteuil de son bureau, bien qu'il eut été 2 heures du matin, Albus Dumbledore lisait avec le plus grand intérêt la lettre qu'il avait entre les mains.

_Cher professeur Dumbledore, _

_                         J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que Vous-Savez-Qui a franchi les barrières que vous aviez mises autour de la maison des Dursley.  Il s'est arrêté là pour l'instant, mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'il prépare un nouveau plan diabolique car avant de partir, il a glissé ces 4 mots : tuer, doubles, héritier lunaire.  Je voudrais bien prévenir Harry, mais Vous-Savez-Qui a laissé 3 Mangemorts rôder autour de la maison et ils pourraient bien me découvrir.  Mais croyez-vous qu'il sait quelque chose à propos de…de… enfin vous savez ce que je veux dire.  J'espère que vous pourrez rapidement trouver une solution ou du moins, une réponse._

_Sirius Black_

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.  Si ses barrières avaient été franchies, voir même détruites, il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire, sauf peut-être… Non, pas tout de suite.  Harry ne s'était pas encore remis du choc de la dernière tâche du tournoi des Trois Sorciers.  Pourtant…  Et comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez d'ennuis comme ça, il fallait que Patmol soit à la portée de 3 Mangemorts sûrement pas commodes.  Décidément, tout allait de travers .  Soudain, Dumbledore  entendit la gargouille qui fermait le passage secret s'ouvrir et se refermer.  Puis, des pas dans l'escalier accompagnés d'éclats de voix et trois petits coups frappés à la porte.  Le directeur s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte de chêne et se retrouva face à face avec le professeur Mac Gonagall au chignon tout défait, signe qu'elle s'était vraiment dépêchée et un Rogue visiblement mécontent qu'on l'ait tiré de son lit.  Il les fit asseoir et se fut Mac Gonagall qui rompit le silence.

-Albus, pourquoi nous avoir fait venir à une telle heure ?

-Voyez-vous Minerva, je viens d'apprendre par l'entremise de cette lettre que notre cher Harry n'est désormais plus en sécurité chez les Moldus pour cause d'ennuis techniques causés, bien entendu, par Voldemort.

Il avait parlé avec une telle irritation dans sa voix que les 2 professeurs en furent tous secoués.  Rogue ne se laissa pourtant pas impressionner et continua.

-Que pouvons-nous faire alors ?

-Severus, Minerva, en tant que professeurs principaux, vous savez combien Harry aura besoin de votre soutien car la seule aide ne lui sera pas suffisante jusqu'à ce qu'il sache… Justement, en parlant de Maria, je trouve qu'il serait temps de…

-Désolée de vous interrompre Albus, mais ne faudrait-il pas d'abord avoir l'accord de Harry ?

-Tel que je le connais, il acceptera.  Il n'a jamais eu peur des défis et de toute façon, il va sentir l'appel au fond de lui.  Sa puissance a déjà dépassé la mienne et de loin.  Bon, comme je disais, je trouve qu'il serait temps de l'envoyer chez Maria bien qu'à cette heure-ci, il doit être encore un peu traumatisé et sans doute pas prêt du tout.

-Comment ça _tout de suite_ ?  Albus, bien que je ne porte pas Potter dans mon cœur, il mérite tout de même un minimum de repos et de tranquillité.  D'après moi, nous devrions attendre qu'il ait au moins passé ses BUSES.

-J'en suis conscient Severus, j'en suis conscient.  Mais avec tout ce qui courre, je crois qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix. 

-D'accord mais pourquoi ne pas le faire venir ici tout simplement ?

-Parce que nos barrières magiques ont été construites avec la même base que celle que j'ai utilisée il y a 14 ans de cela.  D'ailleurs, il va falloir que je pense à les refaire…

-Mais professeur, pouvez-vous nous dire la différence qu'il y a entre son immense château et Poudlard ? continua d'argumenter le professeur Mac Gonagall.

-Seigneur Minerva, arrêter de me sortir tout de sorte de questions pour me faire changer d'avis !!   En fait, c'est que chez elle, on ne peut entrer sans une des deux clés qui sont , bien entendu, enfermées dans le cœur des héritiers.  Tout le contraire d'ici et pour une fois, c'est elle qui a sorti cette idée il y a euh… 157 ans je crois.  Oh et pour en revenir à nos moutons, j'ai besoin de votre accord pour demander à Maria d'héberger Harry pour le reste de l'été.

En disant cela, il avait agité un morceau de parchemin et une plume dans les airs, comme par moyen de pression et comme s'il attendait un signal pour commencer à écrire ( remarquez, c'est le cas ) .  Après un instant de silence, ils ajoutèrent à l'unisson :

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix .

-Voilà qui est bien dit, vous pouvez disposez maintenant.

La main de l'homme glissait à grande vitesse sur le parchemin lorsque les 2 professeurs quittèrent le bureau.  Au bout de 5 petites minutes, Dumbledore tendit la lettre à Fumseck qui s'envola  et s'évanouit dans la nuit.  S'approchant de la fenêtre ouverte depuis le milieu de l'après-midi, le directeur murmura pour lui-même avant d'éteindre la lumière et de se coucher, laissant à la lune le soin d'éclairer les recoins sombres.  Mais il ne se doutait pas qu'un serpent, caché dans le lierre qui s'étendait sur tout le mur extérieur, avait tout entendu…   

Bon alors voilà pour l'intro et le 1er chapitre !  J'espère que vous avez aimez et envoyez moi vos commentaires s'y ou plaît .  Et vous pouvez évidemment reviewez…

Gros bisous 

Thunder Light 


	3. Sauvée par le phénix...

Bon alors me revoilà pour la suite ( lol ). Et je crois que vous connaissez le disclaimer et tous le tralala qui va avec alors je vais m'en passer pour cette fois car bien sûr tout appartient à JK Rowling sauf la petite Maria et l'histoire…Oh et puis zut !

_Résumé : _Harry reçoit de nouveaux pouvoirs et c'est avec l'aide d'une étrange jeune fille qu'il va apprendre à les contrôler. Sans oublier bien sûr Voldie qui est de la partie…

_Auteur : _môaaa même , c'est-à-dire Thunder Light

Gros merci à Alexia Alexendra pour sa review ça fait vraiment plaisir ! 

Bon fini le placotage et passons à l'histoire !!!!

Chapitre 2 : Sauvée par le phénix…

Me semblait bien aussi qu'il avait une arnaque quand Goujo m'a proposé de faire cette classe moldue.  Mais j'avais pas le choix bon sang !!  Ça devrait être interdit les regards non magiques qui tuent…Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça hein ?!?  Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me le dire ??   Je sais déjà tout ça de toute façon et le prof , bien ,  il aide pas !!

Écroulée sur sa chaise, la tête entre les mains, Maria Loumanage ( ça se prononce _Loumaneige )  _regardait le tableau en pensant à autre chose  qu'aux règles de grammaire  que le professeur Pableau, un homme replet et chauve, répétait pour la ième fois.  Avec ses cheveux brun pâle parsemés de mèches blondes, son corps d'athlète et sa logique/intelligence à toute épreuve, Maria était une des filles les plus populaires du lycée et avait la quasi totalité de la gente masculine à ses pieds, c'est-à-dire tous les gars qui n'avaient pas de petite copine ( un peu le même style que Sirius quand il était à Poudlard ), et le 2/3 des filles sur le dos, c'est-à-dire toutes celles qui avaient en tête un gars qui était à ses pieds.  Pourtant, ce qui la rendait unique, sa _botte secrète_, c'était ses 2 yeux d'or qui brillaient continuellement.  Mais assez de bla bla et revenons en à notre histoire.  Je disais donc qu'elle était écroulée sur sa chaise et qu'elle etc. etc.  En effet, Maria repensait et revoyait le rêve qu'elle faisait et refaisait depuis quelques temps, essayant de percer à jour son mystère.

Flashback 

_Mais où est-ce que je suis ?_

Regardant de tous les côtés, Maria essayait de se replacer.

Privet Drive, c'est Moldu ça… Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la rue.  Elle s'approcha doucement, de peur de réveiller les gens endormis et d'attirer l'attention du truc qui avait fait ce bruit.  Une fois rendue sur place, elle dut se retenir au grillage le plus près pour être certaine de ne pas tomber.  Le truc n'était nul autre qu'elle même, entrain d'user de ses pouvoirs pour forcer une porte et entrer à la suite d'un étrange garçon aux yeux d'un vert émeraude pétillant et aux cheveux, euh, comment dire… C'est à se demander s'il connaît çat les peignes… Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte pour entrer à son tour mais tomba dans une sorte de trou invisible à mi-chemin.  La jeune fille ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le sol.  Une fois qu'elle eut atterri, elle massa  ses fesses douloureuses et observa le nouveau décor.  Elle se trouvait sur une espèce de tour à l'ancienne un peu délabrée. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? D'abord, je me vois en cambrioleur et maintenant, je suis sur une tour qui doit bien avoir un millénaire.  Qu'est-ce que ça sera la prochaine fois… Des sanglots étouffés lui parvinrent de la droite et elle se retourna.  Osant à peine y croire, Maria constata avec soulagement que ce n'était pas elle qui pleurait mais bien l'étrange garçon. Ouf, c'est pas moi qui pleure.  Une chance, j'aurais eut l'air fine…Mais voyons, qu'est-ce que tu dis là Loumanage !!  Au lieu de rester plantée là, va donc le consoler. 

Obéissant à sa conscience, Maria se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le garçon mais fut dépassée par _elle-même _qui alla le prendre dans ses bras et lui chanter une chanson réconfortante, pleine de chaleur, sur laquelle elle travaillait encore…

Comment ça se fait que je la chante à la perfection, j'ai même pas fini d'apprendre les paroles !?!

Lorsque la dernière note retentit, l'univers changea pour une dernière fois.  Cette fois, c'était pour une forêt noire et épaisse.  Elle tenta d'avancer de quelques pas mais c'était peine perdue car c 'était un soir de nouvelle lune, donc pas de lumière.  Maria s'essaya quand même, tenant cette résolution de son caractère d'entêtée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un énorme plouf suivi d'un cri de désespoir qui la firent sursauter et trébucher.  En tombant, elle se cogna la tête contre une grosse roche et puis, plus rien. Elle venait de se réveiller…

Fin du Flashback 

Durant toute sa rêverie, sans qu'elle ne sans rende compte, elle avait dessiné les différentes scènes de son rêve.

-Dis donc, c'est drôlement original ce que t'as dessiné.

Maria tourna lentement la tête vers sa voisine de classe, Sophie, une des rares personnes du monde moldu à connaître sa véritable identité et sa meilleure amie moldue.

-Merci mais c'est que vois-tu…

Ma-de-moi-sel-le Lou-ma-na-ge, dit le professeur en détachant bien chaque syllabe, auriez-vous quelque chose à dire pour l'ensemble de la classe ?

Tu penses m'avoir comme ça hein Pableau ? Ben tu es dans le champ ! 

-Non c'est qu'en fait, je m'apprêtais à informer Sophie ici présente de la guerre qui a présentement lieu à euh, comment il s'appelle déjà ce village Sophie ?

-Risoti Maria.  Mais ça m'étonne que vous n'en n'ayez pas entendu parler professeur, continua Sophie en voyant la tête de perdu du prof, c'est une guerre qui a fait déjà plus de mille morts.  Ce n'est pas rien quand même !!  Merci de t'être donné cette peine Maria mais je le savais déjà .

-Ah bon, désolée du dérangement monsieur.  

Toute la classe avait du mal à ne pas éclater de rire tellement elles étaient rigolotes toutes les deux.  Déjà que séparées, elles avaient une imagination débordante…Et tout ceci aurait bien pu continuer si Fumseck n'avait pas fait irruption dans la pièce.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!  

La moitié des élèves coururent hors de la salle tandis que les autres se cachaient sous les pupitres.

-Fumseck !!!!   Il y avait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu !!  Voyons  ce que tu m'apportes, dit-elle en posant le phénix sur son épaule.  Elle ouvrit le lettre et put lire ceci :

       _Chère Maria,_

_               J'aimerais te voir le plus tôt possible à Poudlard, si tu arrives à trouver une minute.  Cela serait pour discuter de choses très importantes dont tu-sais-quoi.  Au plaisir de te voir bientôt parmi nous._

Albus Dumbledore 

Saisissant l'occasion, elle s'adressa au phénix.

-Dis, tu pourrais m'emmener ?

L'oiseau lui répondit par un signe positif de tête et aussitôt, elle s'agrippa aux pattes de l'animal et s'envola par la fenêtre restée ouverte.

-MADEMOISELLE LOUMANAGE !!!!!  REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!!!

Mais déjà, Maria ne l'entendait plus et disparaissait dans le ciel bleu.

Ben voilà pour le 2e chapitre et si vous avez aimé, reviewez moi please please please !!!!

Et puis j'attends vos commentaires et vos idées mais c'est ma 1re fic alors soyez un peu indulgent .

En tout cas…

Bye bye

Thunder Light

  


	4. Un serpent vous demande...

Bon et bien voici le 3e chapitre ! Si ça va vite c'est parce que ces chapitres là  sont déjà tous écrits mais je vais foncer pour vous donner les autres… Disclaimer : Cette fois ci je vais prendre le temps de l'écrire. Hum hum… Absolument tout appartient à JK Rowling 

sauf l'histoire et Maria.

Bon ben c'est ça maintenant je vais vous laisser lire !!!!!

Chapitre 3 : Un serpent vous demande… 

Il y avait longtemps que le serpent, avançant entre les herbes hautes, avait quitté le rebord de la fenêtre du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, emportant avec lui une quantité suffisante d'informations pour permettre à Voldemort de tenter une autre attaque.  Voilà maintenant 2 heures et demie qu'il franchissait terre après  terre et justement, au loin se dessinait les contours d'une vieille maison, une très vieille maison.  C'était le manoir où, non, c'était plutôt le quartier général où Lord Voldemort réunissait tous ses adeptes une fois par deux semaines.  Et ce soir, c'était le soir où ils se rencontraient pour mettre au point le prochain assaut.  Déjà, le reptile n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres et lorsque le porche fut bien en vue, le serpent se mit à siffler de toutes les forces que son petit corps lui permettaient.  À la seconde près où il arrivait devant la porte, un Mangemort ouvrit la porte et regarda partout autour de lui et le serpent dut reprendre sa forme humaine pour qu'il le remarque.  Le serviteur bafouilla des excuses  avant de laisser passer l'homme, qui apparemment, avait un poste très élevé dans cette hiérarchie diabolique.  Il se dirigea vers une porte faite de bois de cèdre et murmura le mot de passe.

-Mort.

Les portes s'ouvrirent en grinçant, laissant place à une immense salle éclairée par un faible feu de foyer et encombrée de fauteuil placés en cercle.  Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui jusqu'à ce que Voldemort intervienne.

-Ah, te voilà enfin !  J'espère que tu as de nombreuses informations à nous divulguer ?

-Bien sûr maître, j'ai même plus que le nécessaire.

Il prit alors place dans le siège à la gauche du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais prit tout de même le temps d'observer les visages présents avant de commencer son récit.  À la droite de Voldemort, se trouvait une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années au regard aussi noir qu'est la plus profonde des nuits et aux cheveux bouclés aussi blonds que sont les champs de blé.  Les bras croisés, elle observait d'un air méfiant Severus Rogue qui était assis en face d'elle.  Il y avait également Queudver, Malefoy et fils, Crabbe, Goyle et quant aux autres, il ne les connaissaient pas.  

-Alors qu'as-tu d'intéressant à nous dire ?

-Il se trouve, en premier lieu, que notre attaque chez monsieur Potter a été un succès mais que Dumbledore ne renonce à rien pour protéger le Survivant.  En effet, il a l'intention de l'envoyer chez Maria Lou…Louma…Loumanage, oui c'est ça !    Aussi, ils ont dit que…

L'homme s'interrompit quelques secondes en regardant Rogue qui était visiblement très embarrassé.  

_Autant garder le secret, je vais pouvoir mettre de la pression sur ce cher Severus…_se dit-il avant de poursuivre.

-…ils ont dit que Potter saurait quelque chose quelque part dans l'année à venir etqu'il aurait besoin de beaucoup de soutien et de etc. etc.  Et qu'il devrait prendre en charge un truc ou un pouvoir, je ne sais pas.  Ça, c'est pour ce qui est de Potter.  Quant au reste, ils ont dit que Poudlard avait le même type de barrières magiques, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire et que le portail du château où réside cette Maria ne s'ouvrait qu'avec une clé provenant du cœur d'un des deux héritiers.

-Je crois que je devrais te décorer pour tout ce que tu viens de nous dire.  En l'occurrence,  nous pourrons attaquer Poudlard dans les délais les plus brefs.  Quant à toi, dit Voldemort en se tournant vers l'homme, comme je sais que tu as beaucoup à faire, tu peux disposer immédiatement mais je veux que tu trouves où se trouve se château à présent vulnérable.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez maître.

L'homme sortit, quittant la salle où régnait à présent une vive discussion pour savoir comment ils allaient attaquer Poudlard.  Sa visite avait duré une petite demie-heure et maintenant, il se préparait à retourner d'où il était venu tandis que dans la salle, le débat touchait à sa fin.  Une fois que tout fut décidé, Voldemort se redressa et lança à l'assemblée :

-Voilà, ce sera tout pour ce soir.  N'oubliez pas ce que vous avez à faire et tâchez de me satisfaire.

-Oui maître.

Les Mangemorts quittèrent alors la pièce l'un après l'autre pour se rendre dans la cour d'où ils transplanèrent.  Seuls restèrent dans la pièce Voldemort et la jeune fille.

-Il y a un traître parmi tes serviteurs, déclara-t-elle après une minute de silence.  

-Je sais, répondit-il.  Et je compte bien savoir qui c'est.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers leurs chambres respectives pour continuer à réfléchir.  Au loin, dans les mêmes herbes hautes que tout à l'heure, le serpent s'en retournait, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé…   

Et bien voilà !!

Et S.V.P. reviewez reviewez reviewez…

Voici un petit mot pour ma revieweuse préférée ( et la seule d'ailleurs…)

Alexia Alexendra :  Ben oui y en a de la romance dans mon histoire mais est pas tout de suite, faut ben commencer par un bout (lol)

Ben là là je vous laisse parce que je viens d'avoir un boum d'imagination et après je me mets tout de suite au 4e !

gros gros bisous

Thunder Light


	5. Un mal étrange

Alors voilà le 4e chapitre !  Bon je sais que mes chapitres sont un peu courts mais j'aime mieux en faire des plus petit en poster plus souvent ! 

Disclaimer : les persos m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à la grande JK Rowling sauf la petite Maria et vous connaissez tout le reste.

Chapitre 4 :  Un mal étrange… 

-HAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY !!!!!!!  VIENS FAIRE LE PETIT DÉJEUNER !!!!!

-J'arrive , pas la peine de crier…

Harry sortit lentement de son lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine à pas de tortue.  Une fois qu'il fut sorti, son cousin vint réduire à néant tous ses efforts en le poussant par la tête à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

-Merci beaucoup Dudley…

Et il entreprit une fois de plus de descendre les escaliers jusqu'à la salle à manger où  l'oncle Vernon lisait son journal.

-Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps !!!!!!!! s'exclama-t-il.

-C'est parce que Dudley m'a…

-NE MET PAS LA FAUTE SUR DUDLEY !!!!!!!! s'exclama l'oncle Vernon.  Dudley, vient raconter ta version des faits.

-Bien c'est Harry qui était dans le couloir et là il m'a regardé tout bizarre et j'ai cru qu'il…qu'il…

L'oncle Vernon regarda sévèrement Harry qui fit des efforts considérables pour ne pas ciller.

-Va chercher le courrier. répondit-il en guise de punition.

-Mais je…

-VA CHERCHER LE COURRIER !

Harry se leva en grommelant de la table et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée tandis que les Dursley ( toujours en pyjama) allaient admirer dans le garage la nouvelle voiture familiale.   Il prit le paquet de lettres et remarqua une lettre de Poudlard parmi toutes les autres.  Et comme il n'est pas vraiment stupide et qu'il apprend la plupart du temps de ses erreurs, il glissa la lettre dans sa poche en se promettant de l'ouvrir plus tard.

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur,  une petite pilule argentée est déposée dans le verre à moitié vide de jus d'orange d'Harry.

Lorsque le jeune sorcier entra, il remarqua qu'il était seul et il en profita pour terminer son assiette et  vider d'un trait son verre avant de monter quatre à quatre les marches pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, à l'abri des tâches ménagères.  Une fois qu'il fut bien sûr que la porte était bien fermée, Harry ouvrit la lettre qui ressemblait d'apparence à la lettre habituelle.

Collège Poudlard 

École de sorcellerie

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

Ordre de Merlin…

_Cher monsieur Potter, _

_il me fait un plaisir de vous annoncer que vous débuterez cette année votre 5e année et par conséquent, votre 2e cycle.  Donc, évidemment, vous êtes maintenant en droit d'utiliser la magie.  Je vous demande également de prendre en charge les responsabilités du poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Si vous acceptez, veuillez me renvoyer votre réponse le 31 juillet au plus tard.  Vous trouverez également ci-joint la liste d'effets nécessaire au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice adjointe _

Harry n'en revenait pas. Lui, avait été choisi comme capitaine de l'équipe.  Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de s'en remettre et d'écrire sa lettre de réponse positive au professeur.

Cher professeur McGonagall. 

_c'est un plaisir pour moi de prendre le poste de capitaine.  Je vous remercie énormément._

_Harry Potter_

Une fois que la chouette de l'école fut loin en vue, Harry s'attaqua  à la liste de fournitures.  En gros, il lui manquait :

- de nouvelles robes et une nouvelle tenue de soirée ( moldue ou sorcière qui était écrit sur la liste )

- des crins de licornes dorés

- _Métamorphose moyenne, par Adolphe Giroux_

- _Les moldus, par Charisma Follig_

- _Les plantes magiques et leurs utilités en potions, par Sophie Mallart_

- _Forces du mal, par Jore Dina_

- _Charmes et sortilèges oubliés, par Karianne Haubert_

- _Théorie et histoire magique, par Gilles Dupont_

Et quelques autres articles qu'il avait besoin de renouveler.

Il vous faudra également prendre note, chers élèves, que cette année, l'étude des Mol…

Mais Harry n'arrivait plus à lire et sans crier gare, il s'effondra sur son lit en sombrant dans un sommeil profond.  Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla la cicatrice brûlante.  Et ce petit manège dura plusieurs jours, arrivant et repartant comme ça jusqu'à cette soirée plutôt froide…

Bon et bien j'espère que vous avez aimé !

Gros merci à Alexia Alexendra, Mymye-Potter  et Miss Maraudeuse pour leurs reviews, vous êtes gé-ni-a-les !

Et si vous avez une minute, allez voir mon autre fic : ( fic est un bien grand mot parce que  je l'ai pas encore commencée, mais j'ai besoin de vos questions ! )   _Pourquoooooiiiiiii ?????????????????? _et participez y lol.

gros bisous à tous !

Thunder Light 


	6. Un nouveau prof débarque

Voilà le chapitre 5 et je suis désolée s'il a été long, mais chez nous on a vidéotron et ceux qui habitent le Québec savent comme moi qu'il y a des ****** qui ont vandalisé les câbles…J'imagine que vous comprenez. 

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling sauf la petite Maria et son monde et l'histoire

Chapitre 5 : Un nouveau prof débarque 

-Excusez moi, savez-vous où se trouve le bureau du professeur Dumbledore ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda sceptiquement le professeur Mc Gonagall.

-Je m'appelle Fergan Laurentien et je viens pour le poste de professeur en défense contre les forces du mal. continua-t-il en brandissant un article apparemment découpé dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Ooooohhhhhh, désolée.  Suivez moi s'il vous plaît.

Et Mc Gonagall entraîna l'homme à travers les dédales d'escaliers et de couloirs jusqu'au bureau du directeur où elle le laissa en lui disant de frapper puis d'entrer.  Fergan fit ce qu'elle lui avait dit à la lettre et se retrouva face à face avec un homme au visage ridé et creux.

-Bonjour professeur Dumbledore. articula-t-il avec une voix assurée.

L'intéressé releva la tête et découvrit un homme d'une trentaine d'années, au visage pâle comme un fantôme et aux cheveux châtains.  Ses yeux étaient d'un brun froid et ne laissaient transparaître aucun sentiment.  Quant à son nez et à sa bouche, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient là pour décorer tant ils étaient fins et discrets.

-Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur…

-Laurentien, Fergan Laurentien.  Si je suis là c'est pour vous demander si je peux prendre en charge le poste de professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal.

-Eh bien, il me faudrait d'abord des informations sur vous Fergan.  

-Les voilà. dit-il en lui tendant une chemise beige pleine de documents.  Autre chose ?

-Heu…heu et bien non, pas pour l'instant.  Suivez moi je vais vous indiquer votre chambre.

Et ils sortirent tous les deux du bureau et se dirigèrent vers le portrait du Dorwin le Grand qui cachait la porte d'une chambre d'invités, en faisant bien sûr une petite rencontre.

-Oh bonjour Severus.

-Bonjour monsieur le directeur, que faites-vous de si…

Il arrêta net sa phrase en reconnaissant l'homme à la droite de Dumbledore et fut tellement pris sur le coup que la fiole de verre qu'il avait entre les mains s'en échappa et se brisa sur le sol, répendant le Véritaserum qu'elle contenait sur le sol.

-Il y a un problème Severus ? demanda Fergan, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres.

-Vous vous connaissez ?

-Oui, depuis l'âge de 15 ans.  Je l'ai rencontré en vacances.  continua le maître des potions.

-Et bien, content de voir que vous avez de vieilles connaissances, monsieur Laurentien. Bonne journée Severus ! termina cette fois pour de bon le directeur.

Tandis que Rogue ramassait le dégât, les deux autres continuèrent leur chemin en silence jusqu'à la chambre plongée dans le pénombre.

-Voilà, j'espère que vous vous y plairez !

-Merci beaucoup. et il referma doucement la porte.

_Alors ? _demanda aussitôt une voix dans sa tête.

-Pas encore, répondit-il, mais j'ai rencontré un vieux camarade.

_Qui ça ?_

-Je dois encore vérifier une ou deux petites choses, mais c'est fou, j'ai déjà presque toute la confiance du directeur.

_Parfait, continue comme ça.  On se reparlera plus tard._

L'homme  que l'on appelait Fergan Laurentien de laissa tomber sur le lit, épuisé par tous ces voyages d'un bout à l'autre du monde et par sa longue semaine…

Bon alors et si vous avez aimé, reviewer en masse !!!!!! ( Je veux vos idées et vos commentaires lol )

Na sérieux je fais ce que je peux mais faut avouer que ça va plus vite avec vos encouragements…

Aller let's go, prenez deux minutes et cliquez avec courage sur le bouton en bas…

Bon ben c'est tout, je crois que j'ai rien de mieux à dire.

Bye bye 

Thunder Light 


	7. Réunion de forces

Bon alors voilà le chapitre 6 de cette fic que vous adorez. 

Cette fois je me passe du blabla pour DE VRAI lol.

Un petit mot pour chaque reviewer très gentil qui me review :

Elfina : My god,  c'est toute une tête de détective que tu as là lol. On va voir si tu va déduire ce chapitre là aussi ( mais j'ai jamais dit que tu avais raison lol )

Sama : Merci pour les encouragements, ça me pousse dans le dos lol .

juliepotter : c vrai que je suis pas gênée lol !!!!!!

Mymye-Potter : merci pour tout ce que tu as dit ( ca fait du bien lol )

Miss Maraudeuse : Ouais c'est vrai que ça va vite mais bientôt j'aurais plus de camp de vacances et je vais pouvoir écrire encore plus ( on va essayer un chapitre par jour jusqu'à la rentrée, mais je sais pas si je vais y arriver lol )

Alexia Alexendra : Oui je me force gros gros pour que vous découvriez pas les punchs lol.

Gros merci à tout ce beau monde !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapitre 6 : Réunion de forces 

Dumbledore posa sa plume et regarda l'heure à la grande horloge accrochée au mur.  Il était 19 heures et il avait envoyé Fumseck à 10h30 . Si Maria et le phénix n'arrivait pas dans les 5 minutes ,ça serait : bye bye je vais  aller aider le professeur Flitwick avec son encre rieuse et après, je vais me coucher.  Il s'apprêtait à fermer la lumière lorsque la fenêtre s'ouvrit toute grande laissant entrer une jeune fille et un oiseau.

-Désolée du retard Albus, on a eu un problème au-dessus de Los Angeles.

-C'est pas grave, aller installe-toi et je vais t'expliquer le pourquoi de ta venue ici.

Maria prit le grand fauteuil en face du directeur et se plaça de façon à pouvoir surveiller la fenêtre.

-Bon alors qui a-t-il ?

Le directeur plaça une photo de Harry sur le bureau, sous la lumière.

-Ce garçon s'appelle Harry Potter. Il va bientôt fêter ses quinze ans et il étudie ici.

Note : Pour tout vous dire, la prochaine heure  de lecture est consacrée à la vie complète de notre cher Harry et donc, par manque de courage et d'inspiration, je ne l'écrirais pas puisque de toute façon, vous la connaissez déjà.

-D'accord je vois Albus.  Et vous voudriez que je…

-Que tu l'entraînes afin qu'il puisse recevoir la magie lunaire.

Avez-vous déjà vu des soucoupes ? Sinon je vous invite à regarder les yeux exorbités de Maria en ce moment.

-Mais …mais il faut des années d'entraînement pour ne pas avoir le…le… Et compte tenu des conditions politiques de votre monde, j'imagine que c'est pour…

-Ne t'en fais pas, il a ça d'en le sang.

Le directeur posa une autre photo devant la jeune fille, une photo en noir et blanc moldue.

Maria en eut le souffle coupé.

-Non…c'est pas vrai…c'est  lui ?!?

-En personne  !

Maria regarda la photo avec attention pendant plusieurs minutes.  Elle la caressa des doigts pour mieux se souvenir.  Mais elle se souvenait déjà mieux que quiconque.  Tous les moments passés en sa compagnie lui était restés très profondément dans la mémoire et jamais elle ne les oublierait.  La femme sur la photo souriait, le même sourire d'il y a trente ans.  La sorcière resta les yeux fermés un bon moment, retenant ses larmes pour faire honneur à son amie morte.  Serrant l'image contre son cœur , elle parvint à articuler :

-Bien, je ferais tout mon possible pour vous venir en aide.

-Alors viens, je vais te présenter aux autres membres du conseil.  Ils nous attendent en bas.

Les deux sorciers sortirent alors du bureau pour parcourir le dédale de couloirs qui menait à la grande salle.  Une fois rendus à destination, ils entrèrent et aussitôt le brouhaha qui régnait se tut.

-Mes chers amis, je vous présente Maria Loumanage.  Elle aidera le jeune Potter à développer sa magie.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Loumanage, dit une dame du nom de Éléonore Darwen qui était assise au bout de la table.  Nous ne sommes que 5 dans le conseil et vous comprenez comme une aide venant de votre part ne pourrait nous être que favorable.

-Allons, c'est avec plaisir que je ferai tout ça !! répondit-elle en serrant la photo encore plus fort au fond de sa poche.

-Peut-être mais ton pouvoir est  très grand et tu ne sais pas à quel point la balance désire pencher du mauvais côté. continua Sirus d'un ton étrangement joyeux pour la situation. 

-SIRIUS !!!!!!!!!! ÇA FAIT VRAIMENT PLAISIR DE VOIR DE VIEUX AMIS !  C'EST FOU CE QUE TU AS GRANDI ET QUE MOI JE SUIS RESTÉE À LA MÊME HAUTEUR !!! dit Maria en se jetant dans les bras de l'homme.

Sirius fut d'abord un peu perdu, mais retrouva la mémoire lorsque la jeune fille releva la tête et qu'il aperçu les yeux d'or brillants d'excitation et de joie.  Mais comme Sirius est reconnu pour sa tête d'analyseur trop ou pas assez profond, je vais vous mettre une péripétie à cette histoire.

-Allez Harry, enlève ce déguisement, c'est pas drôle.

-Hey !!!!!  Tu ne  reconnais plus ta vieille camarade maraudeuse ?!?

Cette fois, ça fait **on**pour de vrai dans la tête de Sirius.   

-Y va falloir que tu sois plus vite Sirius…

-REMUS !!!!!!!! MON DIEU C'EST QUE C'EST UNE VRAIE RÉUNION DE FAMILLE !!!!!!

-Bon et bien je vais vous laisser j'ai des choses urgentes à faire. conclut le directeur.

Et ce dernier s'en alla vers les cachots pour parler au futur professeur de défenses contres les forces du mal, laissant la fille la plus heureuse sur terre refaire connaissance avec tout le monde. 

Ok ben voilà et si vous avez aimé * grande inspiration *…

Reviewer reviewer reviewer reviewer reviewer reviewer reviewer reviewer reviewer reviewer reviewer reviewer

Reviewer reviewer reviwer reviewer reviewer reviewer reviewer reviewer reviewer reviewer reviewer reviewer

Reviewer reviewer reviewer reviewer bon ok j'arrête lol.

Na sérieux je crois que je vais faire comme avec mon autre fic et attendre d'avoir 15 reviews en tout avant de continuer ( aller, vous êtes capables lol ).

Mais vous êtes quand même tous très très très gentils.

Bon à la prochaine !!!!!

Thunder Light ( soyez pas fâchez lol )


	8. chapitre 7 ( dsl, ait pas trouvé de titr...

Bon alors voilà le chapitre 7 et même s'il est pas aussi long que je l'aurai voulu, j'espère que vous l'aimerez !!!

( bien sûr tout appartient à Jk Rowling sauf bla bla bla )

Et voici un petit mot pour tous ceux qui ont reviewé  pendant ma période de niaisage …

( je m'excuse encore et encore lol )

**juliepotter : **merci de m'avoir expliqué et voilà la suite !!!!

**Miss Moony : **désolée si ça t'a irritée mais tsé t'es pas obligée de faire des menaces de mort lol .

**Miss Maraudeuse :  **tout le monde laisser passer la grande et la majestueuse MISS MARAUDEUSE lol je rigole.

Aller , je me force lol.

**Elfina : **merci de me suivre comme ça, j'aime beaucoup !!!!!!!!!

Bon et bien j'arrête de parler ( ou d'écrire , comme vous voulez… ) et je vous donne la suite !!

( elle est pas aussi longue que je voulais mais bon…)

Chapitre 7 : encore plus d'ennuis ( mais les persos le savent pas lol )

-Monsieur Laurentien ?

-Heu oui ? répondit ce dernier en cachant précipitamment quelque chose.

Dumbledore prit un air méfiant, mais ne laissa pas paraître.

-Je suis venu vous dire qu j'ai regardé attentivement votre dossier et que j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes désormais le nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal de cette école !!! continua le directeur en tendant la chemise beige à l'homme visiblement éberlué.

Fergan n'en revenait pas !!  Il avait mis moins d'une semaine à remplir les conditions de la première partie du plan alors qu'il avait prévu un bon 15 jours minimum.  Cela cachait peut-être quelque chose, mais il décida de laisser tomber pour le moment.

-Eh bien… merci ! Vraiment, du fond du cœur, merci ! poursuivit Laurentien en serrant la main de son nouveau patron d'apparence.

-Venez je vais vous montrer votre bureau, votre salle de classe et votre véritable chambre.

Et les deux hommes sortirent des cachots pour se rendre au 4e étage dans l'aile ouest.  Ils se rendirent jusqu'à une porte de bois très ancienne où ils entrèrent.

-Voilà votre bureau et la porte au fond là-bas, c'est votre chambre.

Le nouveau professeur prit le temps d'inspecter chaque recoin des deux pièces tout en y cherchant un petit trou à l'abri des regards.  Il y avait surtout de la poussière mais dans une armoire située dans le coin gauche, l'homme y trouva un journal de classe de couleur verte et argentée portant le nom _T.E.J. _ Il le fourra dans sa poche, se promettant de le regarder plus tard.

-Est-ce que cela vous convient ? demanda le directeur .

-Oui merci, maintenant puis je voir ma salle de classe s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr monsieur !

Et ils retraversèrent le château en sens inverse pour se rendre à la tour centrale dans une pièce qui a tout d'une salle de classe.  Bureaux et chaises rangés contre le mur, tableau noir à l'avant et un autre bureau plus grand pour le professeur.  Des fenêtres donnant sur le parc, des armoires et des étagères couvraient également les murs et une estrade avait été installée à l'avant parallèle au tableau. 

-Vous pouvez vous installer dans ces trois pièces mais je vous demanderais de venir dîner avec nous à la grande salle à 18h30 précise .  Nous vous présenterons aux autres professeurs.

-Bien sûr j'y serai.

Et le directeur le laissa seul.  Fergan fit venir  ses affaires pas sortilèges d'attraction et commença à installer tout ce qui restait dans la salle de classe.  Il plaça également un petit livre d'une dizaine de centimètres de long sur le bureau et lui lança un sort _d'invisibilité aux yeux de tous sauf de vous_ . Puis , à l'aide du Wingardium Leviosa , transporta ses affaires jusqu'à sa chambre et son bureau.

Après avoir tout placé, il s'assit à son nouveau bureau et ouvrit le journal.  Apparemment, c'était un journal intime mais il ne se gêna pas pour lire.

Jeudi le 8 janvier 

_Aujourd'hui j'ai découvert un nouveau sortilège de miroir._

_Je m'en vais l'essayer._

_Mercredi le 14 janvier_

_J'ai réussi le sortilège découvert il y a une semaine._

_J'en ai trouvé un autre pour contrôler les elfes de bois._

_4 février_

_Plus un seul elfe de la forêt interdite n'est libre._

_Je me repose un peu car nous  a imposé quatre devoirs de métamorphose cette semaine._

_14 février_

_Cinq idiotes de sang-de-bourbe m'ont demandé à être ma Valentine._

_Ce qu'elles sont bêtes.  Je leur ait envoyé des furoncles à la figure._

Et ça continuait comme ça en petites phrases pendant longtemps jusqu'à une page  plus remplie que les autres.

_20 mai_

Aujourd'hui j'ai réussi le sortilège de transfert dans le temps.  Je suis justement parti 30 ans en avant et j'ai observé ce que serait la vie plus tard.  C'est fou ce que tout est pareil sauf le fait que cet idiot d'amoureux des moldus, Albus Dumbledore, est devenu directeur.  Franchement, je ne pensais pas que cette école puisse tomber plus bas.  Il y a de plus en plus de cracmols et de non sang-pur dans ces couloirs dévastés qui n'en valent pas la peine.  Enfin, je n'y serai plus de toute façon alors qu'ils s'arrangent. 

En fait, ça ressemblait plus à un journal de bord qu'à autre chose mais bon… En regardant l'heure, il se rendit compte qu'il avait 5 minutes pour se rendre à son rendez-vous.  Affrontant courageusement la réalité, il se leva et descendit à son point de rencontre. Lorsqu'il poussa les portes il remarqua que 3 longues tables étaient poussées contre le mur, n'en laissant qu'une seule au centre où étaient assis tous les professeurs et une jeune fille.

-Ah vous voilà enfin Fergan , nous vous attendions.  Maria, dit-il en tournant sa tête vers la gauche, va faire ce que je t'ai demandé s'il te plaît.

-Tout de suite , déclara-t-elle en terminant sa bouchée et en sortant de la salle.

Laurentien regarda partir la jeune fille d'un air soupçonneux.  Elle était trop sereine et trop pleine d'entrain à la fois, ce n'était pas normal.  Il se jura d'en toucher 2 mots à son maître.  

-Allons, assoyez-vous monsieur.  Nous n'allons pas vous manger ! lança le professeur Flitwick da sa petite voix flûtée.

-Merci beaucoup.  On m'a dit qu'il fallait que je vienne me présenter à vous, alors on va le faire . Hum hum…

Je m'appelle Fergan Laurentien et je vais enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal cette année.  J'ai autrefois été au sein du ministère en tant que Protecteur, mais je m'en suis lassé et me voilà !

-Le professeur Dumbledore nous a assuré que vous en connaissiez un rayon en magie noire, est-ce vrai ? demanda le professeur Chourave qui replaça distraitement un des coussins qui s'était déplacé de la pile de Flitwick. 

-Oui, cela est vrai.  Mais ne vous inquiété pas, les élèves n'en auront pas conscience ni connaissance et je n'en ferai pas usage.  

Et les questions continuèrent à débouler comme ça pendant une bonne heure jusqu'à ce que tout le monde sortent et rejoignent sa chambre.  Lorsque Fergan entra dans la sienne, il remarqua que la fenêtre était grande ouverte et que le journal sur le bureau avait disparu.  Il eut un sourire et referma la porte.

Alors ?? On ne se gêne pas pour lire tout ce qui nous tombe sous la main on dirait…

-En quoi cela vous dérangerait ?  À moins que ce journal vous appartienne bien sur… 

_Je n'aime pas beaucoup ton insolence mon cher… Pour changer de sujet, on t'a accepté ?_

-Les doigts dans le nez…

Parfait.  Maintenant je veux que tu découvres chaque passage secret, que tu apprennes l'école, le parc et la forêt  par coeur

 _pour pouvoir surveiller à ton aise le jeune Potter lorsqu'il arrivera. _

-Soyez en assuré.

Et la voix se tut, laissant l'homme seul avec ses pensées démoniaques et le silence oppressant de la chambre…

Bon alors on en a pas mal fini avec Fergan jusqu'à la rentrée des persos lol.

En tous cas dans les prochains chapitres vont rentrer dans le décor :

Harry 

Ron

Hermione

Draco 

Maria

et peut-être d'autres je sais pas…

En 2k j'aimerais que vous me donniez vos commentaires et VOS IDÉES  ( si vous en avez ) lol.

Allez, j'espère que vous me retirerez de votre liste noire et que vous m'encouragerez encore et encore lol.

Bye bye

Thunder Light


	9. Angoisse

Bon alors voilà le huitième chapitre de cette fic que vous aimez tant lol… 

Je remercie H pour sa review, c'est super fin !!!!!!

Le blabla : bla bla bla…

Comme j'ai rien d'intéressant à dire…

Chapitre 8 : Angoisse 

Ron se rongeait les ongles.  Le silence de Harry n'avait jamais été aussi long, aussi inquiétant.  Bien sûr, il en avait parlé à ses parents, mais ceux-ci lui avait répondu que peut-être qu'il n'était plus chez son oncle, ou bien qu'il s'était caché quelque part.  Mais Ron savait que Harry ne se cachait jamais, enfin, pas vraiment et que quelque chose clochait car à chaque fois que Coq revenait de sa tournée, il était blessé à plusieurs endroits et il lui fallait  une semaine de repos mérité.  Il l'avait aussi dit à Hermione, mais elle n'était pas plus avancée.

_Cher Ron, _

_  Je ne suis pas plus éclairée que toi et si j'apprends quelque chose, je te l'écris, juré sur tous les 100 % de ma carrière d'étudiante !  Moi aussi mon hibou revient blessé et il n'a plus la lettre également.  On dirait que quelqu'un intercepte les lettres avant qu'elles n'arrivent…  J'ai aussi essayer de l'appeler, mais rien à faire .  J'espère que Tu-Sais-Qui n'est pas dans le coup et qu'on va bientôt avoir de ses nouvelles… À la prochaine !!!_

_XoXoXo_

Hermione   

Malgré la noirceur des paroles d'Hermione, Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  Il avait _très très _bien remarqué qu'Hermione avait mis des *becs* à la fin de sa lettre.  Oh bien sûr il s'avançait peut-être un peu mais qui a dit que rêvasser était interdit ?  Mais une explosion provenant de la cuisine l'interrompit dans ses rêves.

-FRÉDÉRIC ET GEORGES WEASLEY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  DESCENDEZ TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ron sortit de sa chambre et remarqua les deux jumeaux tordus de rire qui descendaient avec peine les escaliers.  Curieux, il les suivit et découvrit la cuisine nouveau genre au style Fred et George.  Il eut du mal lui aussi à ne pas rire car la cuisine était maintenant décorée à la mode années 60, genre 10 cm2 rose nanane, 10 autres orange pétant etc…

-Alors ???!!!??? C'est encore un de vos tours ?  
  


-Non maman.  Ce n'est pas un tour.

-C'est une invention.  ajoutèrent-ils, le doigt en l'air.

-Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ??  demandèrent Ginny et Percy qui venaient d'arriver.

-Oh rien du tout on a juste repeint la cuisine.

Après cette déclaration, tout le monde éclata de rire, même madame Weasley.  Ce fut finalement Arthur qui vint leur enlever leur fun on ramenant la cuisine à son état normal.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça papa ?

-Oui maintenant on ne peut même plus rire.

-Les enfants, c'est pas drôle.

Silence de mort dans la cuisine.

-J'ai croisé Dumbledore au ministère aujourd'hui, et il m'a dit que demain, on viendrait nous chercher pour nous emmener ailleurs.

-Où ça ?

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il paraît que Voldemort aurait brisé les barrières magiques entourant la maison de l'oncle d'Harry et qu'il pourrait faire pareil ici, alors il juge qu'on serait plus en sécurité à cet _autre endroit_ .

-Tu es sûr mon chéri ?

-Oui , très sûr.  Mais il ne faut pas s'alarmer pour autant.  C'est juste provisoire et par conséquent, il faut que tout le monde aille faire ses bagages.     

Personne ne rechigna et chacun se dirigea en silence vers sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires.

*

-Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt ???

-Oui papa .

-Vous êtes sûrs que tous vos bagages sont dans la voiture ?

-Oui papa.

-On peut y aller alors ?

-OUI PAPA !

Tous les Weasley, sauf Percy qui allait dormir chez un ami du ministère, se dirigèrent alors vers la voiture où ils s'installèrent pour un petit bout de voyage.

-On en a pour combien de temps papa ?

-En 1er il faut de rendre à la clairière et ensuite, bien on verra.

Personne ne prononça un mot pendant un bon bout de temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la dite clairière où ils trouvèrent une étrange jeune fille qui caressait un énorme étalon noir.

-Ron va dehors et demande lui ce qu'on doit faire.

-Heu ben… d'accord.

Ron sortit dehors et s'approcha doucement mais malgré ses précautions, l'étalon se mit à piaffer nerveusement.  La fille se retourna et eut un sourire en voyant son air apeuré.  Ses tresses lui donnait un air de petite fille pas très sage et son sourire large comme une banane avait l'air contagieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Nightmare ne fait mal que sur demande.

-Ah d'accord.

-Je m'appelle Maria.  Et toi ?

-Ronald.  Mais tout le monde m'appelle Ron.

-Ok et j'imagine que les deux têtes identiques qui sortent par les fenêtres là-bas ainsi que toutes les autres sont les membres de ta famille ?

-Hein ? Heu ouais et j'ai été envoyé en mission pour savoir qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant…

-Ben c'est simple vous aller me suivre !

-Juste ça ?

-Ouais !!!!!!

-D'accord grand chef !!!!!!!!

Ron retourna à la voiture où tout le monde avec des yeux impatients.

-Alors , qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On suit le grand chef !!!!!

Les deux adultes regardèrent Maria qui hocha la tête.

-Bon alors c'est parti !!!

Maria monta alors sur son étalon et le fit partir au grand galop. Derrière, la voiture avançait cahi caha sur chemin jusqu'à une falaise où deux ailes noires et brillantes se déployèrent du corps de l'animal. Elle s'élança dans le vide avant de prendre de l'altitude et les Weasley n'eurent d'autre choix que de faire voler la voiture et de la suivre pendant une très longue heure.    En bas défilaient l'un après l'autre de doux paysages de campagnes, de rudes images de ville et même l'océan. Après l'heure en question, ils arrivèrent en vue d'un grand tourbillon argenté dans le ciel qui ressemblait fort à un portail.  Voyant la magicienne s'y engouffrer, ils n'eurent une fois de plus d'autre choix que de le faire eux aussi…  Pour se retrouver en vue de grands champs de blé et de plaines, de prés à perte de vue.  Les jumeaux ne tenaient plus en place et ils avaient la tête sortie complètement de la voiture.

-MY GOD C'EST QUE C'EST … C'EST…

-MERVEILLEUX TU VEUX DIRE GEORGES !!!!!

-METS-EN FRED !!!!!!!!!

Après un autre quart d'heure de voyage, ils arrivèrent à proximité d'un immense château aussi grand que Poudlard à peu près, une écurie qui brillait sous le soleil et une plaine qui s'étendait tout autour.  Ils atterrirent dans une zone dégagée et sortirent tous de l'auto vitesse grand V.

-Alors ça vous plaît ?

-BEN SÛR VOYONS !!!!!!!!

-Ok, * part à cramper * dites-moi juste quelle valise est à qui pis ça va être correct.

Tout le monde sort ses affaires pis d'un claquement de doigts de la part de la demoiselle elles disparaissent toutes. 

-Hein comment t'as fait ????

-Magie sans baguette.  Aller venez, je vais vous montrer vos chambre pis je vais vous laisser vous installer et je crois qu'après, vous allez être pas mal fatigués fak vous aller vous reposer ok ?

-CHEF OUI CHEF !!!!!

Après être entrés et avoir observé les armoiries qui ornaient le hall d'entrée,  ils se dirigèrent vers un corridor seulement éclairé par quelques chandelles.

-Voilà alors vous choisissez une chambre et je vais vous envoyez Sarah pour dîner.

*chuchote à l'oreille des jumeaux * prenez la dernière à droite, elle a un labo séparé de la chambre.

 _Comme les 10 prochaines minutes sont plates on va les sauter si ça vous dérange pas lol.   _

Ron regarda la chambre qu'il avait choisie.  Elle était simple avec un lit à baldaquin blanc qui entouraient complètement le lit.  Une fenêtre grande ouverte laissait entrer la brise qui annonçait l'orage qui se préparait dehors et un bureau et une penderie étaient installés dans un coin.  Après avoir mis toutes ses affaires à leurs places respectives, il se laissa tomber sur le lit , ruminant ses pensées noires…

Bon alors comme j'ai plus d'idées pour l'instant j'arrêtes là… 

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres et j'espère que vous allez reviewer encore plus pour récompenser tous mes gros efforts  lol…

Et comme j'ai pas plus quelque chose à dire que tantôt…

Bye  bye

Thunder Light


	10. Vieilles connaissances

Bon alors je suis désolée pour le long retard mais me revoici avec cette fic disons… diaboliquement fic !!!!!

Aujourd'hui je vais prendre le temps de tout écrire le blabla ( je le mets à la fin de mon placotage quand même… )

Sinon celui là est un peu plat ( je sais d'avance ce qui va arriver moi MWOUHAHAHA !!!!!!! lol ) mais il est nécessaire au bon déroulement de la fic alors pas de haches qui s'apprête à tomber sur ma tête au moindre moment d'accord ??

Bon j'ai pu rien à dire alors voici le blabla ( le plat ) :

Disclaimer : les persos d'HP m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling mais l'histoire, la petite Maria et tout ce qui est nouveau m'appartient.

Auteur : Thunder Light ( non, vraiment ?????? )

Résumé : Harry reçoit de nouveaux pouvoirs et c'est avec l'aide d'une étrange jeune fille qu'il apprend à les contrôler.  Sans oublier bien sûr Voldie qui est de la partie…

Les mots aux revieweurs sont à la fin.

Bonne lecture !!!!!!!!! 

Chapitre 9 : Vieilles connaissances

Hermione était toute excitée : elle allait partir chez une des plus grandes sorcières de toute l'histoire de la magie.  Depuis la minute où elle avait reçu la lettre l'en informant, toutes ses valises étaient prêtes et elle n'avait cessé de lire et de lire sur la jeune fille.  Ses parents, qui avaient pris congé ce jour là, la regardèrent accoudée à la fenêtre, face au chemin menant à la grande route.

-Hermione, tu devrais bouger un peu ne reste pas plantée là !! la réprimanda son père.

-Non, je veux être sûre de ne pas la manquer.

-Tu sais, ça m'étonnerait avec tout ce que tu nous as dit sur elle…

Soudain, un bruit sourd venant de la cuisine se fit entendre et Hermione et son père s'y précipitèrent, découvrant Éleina, la  mère d'Hermione, les mains tremblantes posées sur sa bouche, la flûte traversière d'Hermione reposant à ses pieds sur le sol. 

-Chérie est-ce que ça va ? demanda le père d'Hermione en entrant dans la cuisine.

Pour seule réponse, la mère d'Hermione pointa la fenêtre et le père et la fille furent contraints d'y coller leur nez.  Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux : un magnifique étalon piaffait dans la cour, faisant aller dans tous les sens ses deux ailes noires brillantes et majestueuses.  Une corde dorée semblait le retenir mais on aurait dit qu'il était prêt à s'envoler très loin.

-Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que c'est ??

-Je pense que c'est un croisement entre une licorne et un evil pegasus des montagnes, mais je suis pas sûre papa.

DING DONG

-Fusée Hermione, nous ne vous avons pas autorisée à décoller… rigola son père en voyant Hermione partir à la course vers la porte d'entrée.

-Oh papa s'il te plaît ! articula cette dernière en franchissant les derniers mètres qui la séparaient du hall.

Une fois devant la porte, Hermione pris soin de placer ses vêtements et ses cheveux avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un geste gracieux.  Malgré ce à quoi elle s'attendait, elle en eut le souffle coupé ; devant elle se tenait la petite souveraine du monde Imaginaire : Maria Loumanage, un sourire radieux sur le visage, le teint un peu rouge dut au long trajet.  Autrement dit, elle osait à peine y croire.

-Youhou, y a quelqu'un ?

-Hein ? Heu, oui je suis là…

-Alors enchantée de te connaître : Ma…

-… ria Loumanage je sais.  Détentrice officielle et héritière des magies solaires, princesse du monde Imaginaire et maîtresse présente par légation des evil pegasus des montagnes noires.  Également star la plus populaire de la chanson à Los Angeles et quatre fois championne de ton monde en arts martiaux et en escrime.

-Je sais j'ai tout un statut… répondit-elle en voyant le regard examinateur d'Hermione.

-Sinon moi c'est…

-… Hermione Granger.  Meilleure élève à Hogwarts depuis Anne Délange en 1914 et également gagnante du concours international de musique section flûte en 1984, 1987 et 1988.

Les deux jeunes filles s'observèrent pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Simon, le père d'Hermione, ne vienne à leur rencontre.  À ce moment précis, elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de drôle ? demanda ce dernier, indécis.

Pour seule réponse, les deux filles continuèrent à rire de plus en plus fort et Simon s'en alla en marmonnant :  « Ça y est, ma fille est devenue folle .  Je savais que c'était trop d'études cette école… »

Une fois leur crise de fou rire calmée, Hermione alla chercher ses valises, dit au revoir à ses parents et sortit à l'extérieur où Maria l'attendait déjà pour faire transplaner les bagages et pour décoller sur le dos de Nightmare.

********************************************************

Repeindre la clôture…  Quelle idée, avec un temps pareil et des somnolences aussi… 

Malgré son humeur fatiguée, la pluie et le soir tombant, Harry avait été contraint de se soumettre aux tâches habituelles qui se trouvait avoir été aujourd'hui réparer les chaises ( fini ), changer les verrous de la porte du salon ( terminé ), et repeindre la clôture ( seigneur c'est pas juste… ).

Repeindre la clôture… 

Prenant une pause, il se releva de par terre et enleva la poussière de sur ses jeans.  Ayant subitement faim, il se glissa subtilement vers la porte de la cuisine que les Dursley,  apparemment trop captivés par le film sentimental loué par la tante Pétunia, avaient oublié de verrouiller.  Une fois devant le frigo, il se servit un bon verre de lait et quelques biscuits parmi ceux que la tante avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée.  Regardant par la fenêtre, son regard se posa sur la haie où brillait deux billes d'or.  Sous le coup de la surprise, il bondit par en arrière et faillit échapper son verre.  Vérifiant bien que son oncle ne s'était rendu compte de rien, il ressortit pour  vérifier par lui-même.  En s'approchant, les deux billes remontèrent vers le haut et se tassèrent sur le côté pour laisser apparaître une jeune fille qui était un peu plus petite que lui.  D'abord dans le silence, ils s'observèrent mutuellement jusqu'à ce que Harry ne rompe l'absence de bruit.

-Tu… tu heu…

Il fut interrompu par la fille qui s'était approché et qui l'observait maintenant sous tous les angles.  Elle semblait chercher quelque chose alors Harry lui demanda :

-Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Elle se stoppa net dans son élan avant de se redresser et de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Alors elles sont là…

-Les quoi ?

-Les émeraudes qui t'ensorcellent quand tu les regardes…

Harry sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues.  Il essaya vainement de la remercier pour le compliment, mais ses lèvres étaient collées alors il secoua fortement la tête pour chasser toutes ses idées pas très claires.

-C'est… c'est bien beau tout…tout ça mais tu es qui et hum… tu fais quoi au juste ?

-J'ai battu mon record ; je me suis présentée trois fois dans le même journée, c'est incroyable ! Pour en revenir à nos moutons, je m'appelle Maria Loumanage et présentement, je viens de visiter pour te parler.

Elle lui tendit alors une main chaleureuse qu'Harry s'empressa de serrer de peur qu'elle ne recommence à l'observer ; aussitôt, il sentit toute sa fatigue le quitter et la joie de vivre lui revenir.  

-Ça te dérange qu'on… qu'on parle ici parce que j'ai heu j'ai pas fini de peindre la clôture.

-_Peindre une clôture ?_ Par ce temps à ne pas mettre un evil dehors ? dit-elle en regardant la pluie qui se faisait de plus en plus drue tomber tout autour d'eux.

-Hé oui c'est la vie…

-Je vais t'aider alors ; comme ça, on aura fini plus vite…

Elle s'arma alors d'un pinceau qui traînait par terre et commença à finir le travail laissé par Harry.  Celui-ci s'y mit alors lui aussi avant de débuter la discussion.

-Bon tu viens me parler de quoi là ?

-De magies lunaires, de pouvoirs et de conséquences à tes choix dans la vie.

Harry la regarda faire aller le pinceau de gauche à droite d'un air incrédule ; se moquait-elle de lui ou bien était-elle sérieuse ?  Il n'aurait sut le dire…

-Bon comme je disais avant que tu ne me regardes comme un Thomas, je dois te parler de pouvoirs magiques et de leurs conséquences…

Et Maria se lança dans un grand discours assommant que Harry écouta au 2 tiers avant qu'elle n'annonce :

-C'était pour l'influence des pouvoirs magiques dans la vie d'un sorcier.  Maintenant on passe à ma partie préférée : qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir « foutre » avec toute cette magie…

Cette fois Harry rattrapa le tiers d'écoute qu'il avait manqué auparavant ; à l'entendre, il pourrait faire tous plein de trucs très intéressants comme jeter des rayons de glace avec ses yeux, congeler quelqu'un juste en le touchant, enlever toute possibilité de respirer à n'importe quoi, inonder une forêt toute entière s'il le voulait…

-Tout ça après un entraînement très rigoureux très long très souffrant qui demande très beaucoup d'efforts…

Ça y est, elle venait de le replanter à la case départ ; il savait qu'on avait rien sans travailler mais fallait avouer que si c'était gratuit c'était beaucoup plus marrant…

-Mais crois-moi le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

-Tu peux me montrer ? 

-As-tu terminer ton côté de la clôture ? demanda-t-elle en détournant la question.

-Si, on peut rentrer maintenant.  De toute façon, je commençais à geler…

-Ah oui ? Et bien pas moi…

Elle souleva alors un des côtés  de son manteau dont l'intérieur était enflammé.  En effet, une épaisse couche de flammes recouvrait toute la doublure de mouton qui était à l'intérieur du manteau qui touchait presque à terre.  

-Ça te suffit comme démonstration ?

Il hocha frénétiquement et positivement la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte de la cuisine.  Mais lorsqu'il essaya de l'ouvrir il se rendit compte qu'elle était barrée.  Par la petite fenêtre, il pouvait voir que la télé était fermée et que les Dursley étaient montés se coucher en ayant pris soin de fermer portes et fenêtres…

-Il y a un problème ? 

-Oh non on est juste enfermés dehors…

Elle eut alors un étonnant sourire franc avant de prononcer la formule du Alohomora avec vitesse.  Immédiatement, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, les laissant entrer.

-Après toi.

Une fois le choc passé et qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Harry ouvrit la lumière et put mieux observer sa visiteuse ; cheveux tombant aux épaules châtains parsemés de mèches blondes, petite taille, grands yeux d'or qui avaient l'air de deux petites pépites, petite bouche rosée plus petite que la moyenne et membres fins et gracieux.  En d'autres mots, il la trouvait très jolie juste comme ça.

-T'aurais pas une serviette ? Faudrait que j'essuie mes cheveux…

-Heu…

Harry se mit alors à chercher frénétiquement sans succès en voyant que la tante avait envoyé serviettes, débarbouillettes et une grande partie du linge à la laverie du coin de la rue parce que Dudley s'était fâché contre la machine à laver ( il prétendait qu'elle avait rétréci tous ses vêtements… ).

-Non désolé c'est jour de laverie aujourd'hui…

-C'est pas grave alors…

Elle sortit sa baguette commença à marmonner des formules jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme séchoir apparaisse et se mette à lui tourner autour de la terre.  Harry la regardait faire avec interrogation il avait une tonne de questions et il était bien décidé à y trouver des réponses.

-Attends tu dis que…

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire, sache que toute chose n'est pas bonne à révéler.  Ne t'en fais pas, tu comprendras assez vite… Pour l'instant, tu dois te concentrer sur l'entraînement que je vais te faire subir…

-Comment ça ? J'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais…

-Peut-être mais je suis sûre que tu aimerais donner une leçon à Drago Malefoy et à Voldemort qui serait originale…

-Tu me… tu me connais bien pour quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré il y a 1 heure à peine…

-Remarque, c'était pas bien difficile, on parle de toi partout…

Un lourd silence s'abattit alors dans la cuisine, seulement parcouru du bruit du séchoir qui allait et venait.

-Hum je…

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Pourquoi y a du bruit en bas papa ?

-Je ne sais pas Dudley je vais voir…

Maria arrêta sur le champ le séchoir et se tourna vers Harry qui la regardait avec anxiété.  À la même seconde, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et l'ouvrirent.

-Je reviendrais te voir demain matin.

-Où ça ?

-Ici, allez bonne nuit.

Et elle sortit en trombe avant d'aller sauter par-dessus la haie à l'autre bout du terrain.  Juste au moment où elle disparaissait, l'oncle Vernon fit son entrée dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il avec une grosse voix.

-J'ai heu… finit de peindre la clôture.

L'oncle Vernon alla alors ouvrir la lumière de l'extérieur pour vérifier si il ne mentait pas.  Une fois qu'il fut bien sûr , il referma tout et lui ordonna d'aller se coucher.  Harry s'exécuta, mais avant de se glisser sous les couvertures, il regarda une dernière fois dehors où une petite flamme brûlait continuellement sur le gazon sans s'éteindre malgré la pluie qui semblait s'apaiser tranquillement.  Vraiment, _peindre la clôture_…   

**juliepotter** : oui j'en fait des efforts t'en fais pas !!!!! j'espère que t'as trouvé la suite aussi géniale ( même si moi je trouve que c un chapitre de plaçage pis qu'y est un peu plat… )

**luffynette **:  raaaaahhhh la voilà la suiteeeee !!!!! ( lol mais pour savoir, est-ce que tu m'as mis en favoris parce que t'aime ma fic ou ben parce que tu la lis ? lol )

**Rokkie** : ah ben c pas tout de suite qu'il en a ( je crois que le chapitre en haut l'a assez dit lol… )  sinon je sais c triste s'ennuyer

**nina** :  na mais tu sais c pas l'enfer avoir cette fichue habitude moi aussi je l'avais il y a pas longtemps…sinon, bien la voilà la suite ( prometteuse tu dis ?? holàlà je vais virer au rouge… lol )

Merci à toutes ces personnes qui ont reviewer !!!!!!!!

Bon alors je sais que la passe de peinturer en dessous de la pluie est un peu bizarre mais bon…

J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous allez reviewer…

bobye !!!!!!!

Thunder Light

No PoWeR tO pArEsSe PoWeR mAiS pOuVoIrS aUx TuBeS dE pÂtE à DeNtS eT aUx MuRs De DoUcHe !!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapitre 10

AAAAAAHHHHH, ff.net a encore décidé de changer sa police maudit… là là il a plein de petits signes incompréhensibles partout ha j'te dis…

Bon alors voici le nouveau chapitre qui s'appelle chapitre 11, comme vous le voyez plus bas…  J'avais rien à faire ce matin alors j'ai décidé d'aller voir sur ma boîte de réception si j'avais des messages et surprise, plein d'alertes de reviews !!  Donc j'ai pris l'espèce de patente que j'appelle communément chapitre 11 et je me décide à le terminer une fois pour toutes.  Voici donc comment vous avez fini par pouvoir lire ce trucbinouche…

Alors je sais que ça paraît que j'ai rien à faire, rien à dire mais bon, le voilà quand même…

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling sauf toutcequej'aiénumérédanslesautresdisclaimerdesautreschapitres…

Bon ben c ça et heu… bonne lecture !!!!! ( oui hein ?? non ok c beau je me tais làlàlà… )

Hp et la magie élémentaire : Chapitre 11

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'était éveillé en catastrophe : voyant qu'il était 10h30 sur la vieille horloge de Dudley, il s'était dépêché de s'habiller avant de débarquer en trombe, les cheveux encore plus mêlés qu'à l'ordinaire et les lunettes de travers, dans la cuisine où il fut accueilli par l'oncle Vernon qui lisait son journal.

-Ah tu es enfin réveillé toi, dit-il sur un ton de reproche.  Va finir de cuire l'omelette au jambon et après tu me nettoieras le living-room.

Mais Harry n'avait écouté qu'à moitié.  Ne voyant rien de nouveau ou qui pourrait trahir la visite de Maria, il ne put se retenir de pousser un long soupir.

-Pourquoi ce soupir si franc ?  Ne t'ais-je donc pas demander quelque chose ?

-Oui oui tout de suite…

Il se mit alors à l'ouvrage, espérant de tout cœur être sauvé par la sonnette.  Ce ne fut qu'une heure et demie plus tard, à l'heure du déjeuner, qu'elle retentit enfin, dérangeant apparemment le repas des Dursley.  Malheureusement, ce fut la tante Pétunia qui alla ouvrir et qui ouvrit la porte à un ramoneur de cheminée.  Après quelques minutes de discussion hâtive, elle réapparu au seuil de la salle à manger, suivie d'un jeune homme d'environ 20 ans.

-Ce monsieur nous offre de ramoner nos cheminées gratuitement en l'échange d'un peu de publicité pour sa nouvelle compagnie.

-Ça ne prendra qu'une trentaine de minutes monsieur, expliqua-t-il devant l'air investigateur de l'oncle, vous pourrez ensuite juger nos services.

-Bien, bien, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Le couple se dirigea alors au salon, le ramoneur sur leurs talons et Dudley qui suivait curieusement derrière.  Aussitôt qu'ils furent partis, Harry, qui était resté, le tablier autour de la taille à faire la vaisselle, senti une main agrippé son collet et le traîner dans le couloir.

-Dépêches-toi d'aller faire tes valises, le sort ne durera plus très longtemps.

Il avait reconnu la voix de la jeune fille, aussi ne se fit-il pas prier pour aller tout mettre pêle-mêle dans des sacs et sa valise.  Dès qu'il eut fini, il tenta par tous les moyens de tout descendre en même temps le plus vite possible, aussi difficile ce fut.  Malgré tout, il y arriva et arriva un peu en sueur en bas.

-Voilà, tout y est…

-Parfait, allons-y.

Ella murmura alors un sort de sa baguette, brisant une sorte de brume argentée qui s'en échappa.  Au même instant, un grand silence ce fit dans le salon de l'autre côté de la porte,  suivi par les cris de guerre de l'oncle qui s'amenait à grande vitesse.  Harry et Maria eurent beau courir la porte d'entrée s'avérant être fermée par de nombreux moyens et les nombreuses valises ralentirent  leur course.  Harry se jeta sur le cadenas pour l'ouvrir mais il se sentit soudain de nouveau très léger, fatigué.  Il n'eut même pas le temps de tendre les mains que son corps lui ordonnait de ne plus bouger, dormir, et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.  Il se sentit alors tomber, comme si toute sa fatigue lui tombait dessus d'un coup, comme une petite bombe à retardement.  Il voyait les couleurs s'effacer autour de lui, même s'il luttait de toutes ses forces. Attendant le choc contre le sol, il fut surpris de plutôt de sentir quelque chose de mou et chaud sous lui.  Entrouvrant les paupières, il se rendit compte que Maria l'avait rattrapé et était à moitié assise, à moitié couchée, la tête d'Harry sur ses genoux, le regard perçant et la baguette fixée sur les Dursley qui était maintenant plus apeurés qu'autre chose.  Mais soudainement, l'oncle Vernon hocha frénétiquement la tête et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la jeune fille.

-Allons petite, tu sais bien que tu n'as pas droit faire de la magie, même si je suis sûr qu'être la petite amie d'Harry Potter a des avantages…

-Expilliarmus, murmura-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait non seulement froid, mais aussi tranchant et sec.  

Une fois que le sort eut touché l'oncle, elle déposa Harry par terre précautionneusement avant de se diriger vers Vernon Dursley qui semblait sur le point de piquer une crise de nerfs.

-Premièrement, il ne faut jamais, au grand jamais dire le mot petite en parlant de moi deuxièmement, je ne suis pas la petite amie d'Harry troisièmement, je ferai  usage de la magie autant que je voudrai est-ce bien clair ? cracha-t-elle en rapprochant dangereusement sa baguette de l'oncle sous les yeux ébahis et intrigués de Pétunia et Dudley.

Profitant de la stupeur qui régnait dans la pièce, elle se retourna, jeta un sort aux valises qui disparurent aussitôt avant de remettre avec grand peine un Harry qui se demandait encore comment il était tombé sur ses pieds.  Le poussant dans le dos, Harry et elle montèrent jusqu'à la chambre de ce dernier où il ouvrit la fenêtre.  Après quelques secondes, un énorme étalon noir aux ailes brillantes apparut, se baissant légèrement pour qu'ils puissent monter.  Harry fut le premier à monter, suivi de près par Maria qui donna un ordre étrange dès qu'elle fut en place.  Au même moment,  les Dursley apparaissaient dans la chambre, arrivant trop tard.  Malheureusement, l'oncle Vernon ( qui est plus vite qu'il ne le paraît )  se jeta tout simplement par la fenêtre et réussit à attraper la queue de l'animal.  Ce dernier poussa un énorme hennissement et commença à se débattre pour se débarrasser du ce qui pendait derrière lui, ce qui faisait dangereusement tanguer nos deux amis.  Par la fenêtre , la tante Pétunia et Dudley criaient, hurlaient, ce qui commença à attirer des passants.  Soudain, Harry eut l'impression que la monture devenait de plus en plus excitée, de plus en plus énervée et qu'elle allait catégoriquement tous les faire tomber.

-NIGHTMARE !! Calme-toi !

Maria avait dit cela sur un ton très sec qui se voulait une fois de plus sans doute beaucoup plus qu'autoritaire.  Au même moment, la bête se tranquillisa peu à peu, ce qui surpris l'oncle qui lâcha sa prise.  Aussitôt, l'étalon  piqua une « course », si on peut appeler ça comme ça et partit se réfugier loin à l'intérieur de la couche nuageuse, sans un regard en arrière.  Une fois en sûreté, elle poussa uns soupir de soulagement.

-Ouf, c'était vraiment moins une.  Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de tomber comme ça ?

-Heu… je ne sais pas en fait.  Ça fait quelques jours que je tombe comme ça dans les pommes sans prévenir.  C'est peut-être une maladie…

-Fais voir ta langue.

Après un rapide coup d'œil, elle déclara d'une voix officielle : 

-Maladie mon œil.  On t'as empoisonné avec des pics somnifères des plaines mon cher.

-Et puis-je demander ce que cela fait dans la vie ?

-Ça te donne des somnolences et ça t'empêche des faire certaines choses primordiales correctement comme marcher, manger… ajouta-t-elle en faisant démarrer son cheval.  Je pourrais bien te donner un antidote, mais ça va faire mal.

-C'est quoi ton antidote ?

-Il va falloir te donner une dose de Pipiline à toutes les heures et te faire vomir à toutes les 6 heures pendant trois jours.  Tu ne dormiras pas beaucoup, mais c'est déjà mieux que de tomber endormi à 2 heures de l'après-midi pendant le reste de ta vie…

Aucun des deux ne dirent ne serait ce qu'un mot jusqu'à la fin du voyage.  Il était rendu environ 10 heures du soir lorsqu'ils descendirent enfin sur la pelouse, laissant le cheval rentrer de lui-même dans sa « maison ».  Seules quelques lumières de l'entrée du château qui se dressait devant un Harry de plus en plus éberlué par  sa semaine étaient encore ouvertes où se postait un vieil homme à l'air visiblement fâché.

-Vous avez 45 minutes de retard Miss… Qu'avez-vous donc encore fait ?

-J'ai hum… En fait, c'est Nightmare qui avait un problème à l'oreille et j'ai du m'arrêter pour le soigner…

-Et cela vous a pris 45 minutes ?

Maria devint soudain très intéressée par ses mains en continuant son histoire.

-J'ai été obligée de faire une potion avec les moyens du bord et il me manquait quelques ingrédients alors j'ai du improviser…

-Bien bien… visiblement, vous ne me dites pas toute la vérité Miss…  Sachez que vous avez beau être souveraine, toute personne digne de ce nom se doit de faire ce qu'elle dit de faire à temps.  Maintenant, retournez à votre chambre et restez-y jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Quoi ?????? Mais mais…

-Pas de mais.  Faites ce que je vous ai dit de faire.

-Mais je dois allez achetez de la Pipiline demain au village.

-De la Pipiline ?  Sérieusement, ne croyez-vous pas que votre cas est déjà suffisamment grave comme ça ?

-C'est… c'est pour Harry monsieur.  Il est empoisonné avec des pics somnifères des plaines monsieur.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que l'homme sembla s'apercevoir de la présence d'Harry aux côtés de Maria.  Après un coup d' œil dédaigneux, il termina d'un air hautain.

-Soit, vous irez acheter pour monsieur.  Mais j'exigerai que vous soyez accompagnée par une servante.  Allez vous coucher.

Maria se dépêcha alors d'entraîner Harry par la main à travers un dédale de couloirs.  Ce n'est qu'après une dizaine de minutes qu'elle s'arrêta devant une grande porte de merisier fermée par un portrait d'homme artiste-peintre datant du Moyen-Âge.

-Oh bonsoir Miss Loumanage.  Voici donc votre nouvel ami ?

-Oui Grinfield.  Soriasati.

-N'est-ce pas. ajouta-t-il avant de libérer le passage.

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans la plus belle chambre qu'Harry eut jamais vue : une grande fenêtre sur la gauche laissait entrer le clair de lune et donnait sur une vaste plaine parcourue d'arbrisseaux ; un grand lit à baldaquins bleu foncé trônait au centre de la pièce ; une grande commode sur le côté était posée juste à côté d'un bureau d'épinette noire recouvert d'un verni écaillé par l'âge.  Également, le sol était enveloppé d'un tapis moelleux s'accordant parfaitement aux rideaux du lit.  Il fut alors arraché à sa contemplation par la voix de la jeune fille.

-Est-ce que ça te vas ?

-Que dire… bien sur que ça me va !

-J'en suis contente, enfin, installes-toi à ton aise et couches-toi.  Tu as un gros été qui t'attends.

Elle avait dit ça sur une voix très douce, qui ressemblait étrangement à une voix réconfortante.

-D'accord… En passant, merci de m'avoir sauvé des Dursley.  Je ne crois pas que j'aurais réussi à vivre plus longtemps là-bas.   

-C'est rien, je sais ce que c'est d'être sans cesse mis à tort.

-L'homme de tout à l'heure ?

-Richard Figaliti.  Mon tuteur.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que c'était les Dur…Tu… tuteur ?

-Disons que… que mes parents ne sont plus en état de s'occuper de moi.  avoua-t-elle d'un air triste.

-Ah… je suis désolé, je ne savais pas…

-C'est pas grave, je m'en suis remise il y a longtemps, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Elle sortit alors par l'embrasure du tableau, le laissant seul avec une tête trop remplie pour l'instant.  Jugeant l'heure trop avancée pour défaire quoi que ce soit, il se laissa tomber sur le lit sans même se déshabiller ni tirer les couvertures, espérant passer une nuit plus calme et reposante que la dernière semaine.

**Line : **Ha ben vois-tu, je crois que les Dursleys vont être pognés pour finir de refaire le living-room eux-mêmes parce qu'Harry retournera pas chez les Dursley… lol j'espère que tu aimes toujours autant

**lyra b. : **Je ne me décourages pô, mais faut dire que ces temps-cis je suis très fatiguée alors ça va moins bien pour écrire… J'espère que t'as apprécié ce chapitre !!

**Pheniamon : **heu… pourquoi deux fois la même review ?? bah c pô grave je me dis que tu trouvais ça vraiment super !!!! lol

**Aiko : **bah j'ai fais de mon mieux pour le faire au plus vite mais j'avais pô écris celui-là dans mon cahier donc y'a fallu que je me fis à ma tête et c'est pour ça en partie que c'était plus long… J'espère que t'es pas déçue par la suite.

**morgane : **hé non je lâche pas comme tu le vois… j'espère que tu aimes encore !!

**tenshi : **Et bien elle évoluera selon ce qu'elle évoluera… ( hoouu la précision lol )  Sinon, comme je suis encore qu'une novice dans l'écriture, mes chapitres iront sûrement toujours en rallongeant mais ça dépendra de mon humeur et de ce que j'ai à mettre dans le chapitre.  Pour la fréquence, je te dirais  que c presque impossible à dire , on sait jamais quand les profs vont décider de nous coller une semaine impossible de devoirs, viens vois de temps en temps tu verras bien… J'espère que tu aimes  ma fic toujours autant !!

**morgane : **Et bien la voilà la très vive suite ( enfin il se passe quelque chose lol ), espère que t'as bien aimé !!

Bon alors c'était le chapitre 11 que je chéris pas particulièrement mais qui est potable quand même… ( hé oui je suis très dure avec môaaa-même lol ) que ça fait une éternité que j'ai commencé…  En 2k, je souhaite une bonne année à tous (  même si dans une semaine ceux qui vont lire vont trouver ça bizarre… ) et bonne review à tous ( hhoooooo la subtilité de la demande lol )

Allez ciao tout le monde !!!!!

Thunder Light

SmIle, Be HaPpY !!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapitre 11

Oyé oyé, me revoici après heu… ( compte les jours sur ses doigts ( dop' y'en a pas assez !! ) on va dire un bout de temps.  Alors aujourd'hui, comme j'ai rien à faire parce que je suis exemptée de mon examen d'écologie ( YYYYYEEEEEESSSSSSSS !!!!!!!! ), j'ai décidé de vous faire ce chapitre 11.  Gomen pour tous ceux qui l'attendaient depuis longtemps, je n'ai juste pas eu de temps du tout du tout du tout pour personne, même pas pour moi ( arg, je vous dis que Charlemagne il est pas mieux de se présenter chez nous… ).  Enfin, l'important c'est qu'il soit là ! Bonne lecture tout le monde !!

~~~~~~~~~

Chapitre 11

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il sentit une douce brise lui caresser le visage.  Ouvrant tranquillement les yeux, il vit que toutes ses affaires avaient été placées et que la grande fenêtre ouverte laissait entrer la chaleur de fin d'été.  S'habillant, il songea à ce qui lui arriverait maintenant qu'il était là.  En fait, il devait s'avouer qu'il n'en savait pas grand chose.  Il se battait avec une paire de bas vert forêt lorsqu'on toqua doucement à la porte. 

-Entrez, murmura-t-il.

Une jeune femme qui semblai frôler la trentaine entra alors, chargée d'un énorme paquet.

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter, bien dormi ?

-Oui, très bien merci. dit-il en se rendant compte que cela avait été une des rares nuits sans cauchemars et en finissant d'enfiler la chaussette.

-Miss Maria m'a laissé ça pour vous ce matin avant d'être enfermée.  Elle m'a dit que vous y trouveriez vos médicaments.

-D'accord et hum…

Soudain, un grand bruit sourd sembla sortir du ventre du jeune sorcier.

-Hum je crois avoir un peu faim…

-Bien sûr, répliqua la jeune femme amusée, voici un plan du château.  Vous n'avez qu'à descendre lorsque votre ventre ne tiendra plus.

-Merci, j'en tiendrai compte.  continua-t-il un peu gêné. 

Et la demoiselle sortit, le laissant seul.  Il s'empressa alors d'ouvrir la boîte pour y trouver 10 petites bouteilles d'un blanc cristallin et un mot écrit d'une écriture ronde mais pâle.

_Cher Harry, _

J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'encore mieux que la Pipiline ce matin, ça s'appelle du Fiorn.  Ça dure moins longtemps, c'est plus efficace sauf que c'est plus douloureux.  À toutes les deux heures, tu dois avaler le contenu d'une bouteille puis pointer ta baguette vers toi et réciter ; Ricorna del Ventum.  Si tu as très mal à la tête, c'est bon signe.  Et si jamais Hermione commence à dire que c'est impossible, que tu ne peux en boire sans etc. etc., dis-lui que je me suis arrangée pour leur donner un goût plus doux, elle va comprendre.

_Amitiés, _

_Maria_

Ne comprenant pas l'allusion à Hermione, Harry pris néanmoins la première petite bouteille et remarqua que son liquide avait une légère teinte jaune, seulement visible sous la lumière.  La mettant dans sa poche, il prit le plan jauni et remarqua que la salle à dîner était probablement située 2 étages plus bas.  Se résignant, il sortit pour découvrir toute l'immensité du château ; déjà, la veille il lui avait paru particulièrement grand mais là…  Des tapisseries de toutes les époques ainsi que des tableaux aux couleurs ternes sans être poussiéreux couvraient les murs, un tapis rouge sang était étendu dans ce semblait être le couloir principal, les rampes et les escaliers étaient tous deux fois plus larges que ceux de Poudlard et de grandes fenêtres aux contours bien dessinés ornaient les plus hautes surfaces.  Il marcha pendant un bon bout de temps, rencontrant au passage des servantes aux bras chargés de serviettes et d'autres qui, baguette à la main, nettoyaient la pierre des murs, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Monsieur Figaliti.

-Et bien M. Potter, on traîne dans les couloirs ? dit-il d'une voix sèche.

À ce moment, Harry se surprit à penser qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Rogue.  Néanmoins, il répondit amèrement ;

-Non, voyez-vous je descends manger.

-Soit, mais la salle à manger n'est pas par-là.  Votre discours ne tient pas debout jeune homme.

-Mais… voulut-il répliquer.

-Allons, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? dit une voix derrière Harry.

Se retournant, il découvrit un homme d'environ 33 ans aux mèches noirs bouclées et au regard pénétrant.

-Ce jeune homme flânait dans les corridors Georges. répliqua Figaliti d'une voix fière.

-Enfin, ce n'est pas si grave Richard.  Allez donc vous occuper de vos colombes. lui lança l'autre.

Renfrogné, Richard Figaliti s'en alla d'un pas morose.

-Et bien, tu dois être Harry Potter ?

-Si m'sieur. lui répondit Harry doucement.

-Bienvenue chez nous mais dis-moi, tu devais bien chercher quelque chose pour que ce bougon de Figaliti t'interpelle ?

-Si, la salle à manger.  dit-il joyeusement pendant que son ventre gargouillait.

-Bien suis-moi.

Georges l'entraîna dans l'autre direction, d'un pas si rapide qu'Harry dut presque courir pour le rattraper.  Il repassèrent par le même chemin qu'il avait pris mais rendu à l'escalier de granit qu'Harry avait négligé, il passèrent par une petite porte pour se retrouver dans une espèce de grand vestibule complètement fermé.  4 portes les entouraient mais au lieu de se diriger vers l'une d'elle, Georges resta au milieu de la pièce.  Soudainement, ces dernières se mirent à tourner autour des murs, par un moyen dont Harry ignorait l'existence.  

-Yoki. dit alors l'homme.

-Toutes les portes s'arrêtèrent et celle sur la gauche s'ouvrit alors dans un léger grincement.

-Vas-y, je crois qu'on t'attend.

Harry pénétra alors dans ce qui semblait plutôt être une serre ; aucun mur, si ce n'est du plancher car tout était fait de verre, allant du toit aux assiettes et fourchettes.  Le soleil brillait loin au-dessus des planches vitrées, donnant à la pièce un air matinal.  De grands arbres et plants grimpaient le long des structures et le sol de terre laissait s'échapper une fine poussière à chaque pas.  Quelques arrosoirs magiques se chargeaient d'arroser plantes et fleurs et quelques oiseaux et insectes allaient et venaient par l'une des vitres du mur gauche qui était soulevée.  Aussi quelques personnes étaient assises, éparpillées dans la salle mais au bout de la table du centre, se trouvait un groupe de têtes rousses qu'Harry reconnut bien.

-Et Ron !! lui cria-t-il.

Ron se retourna au loin et se mit à lui faire des grands signes de la main.  Harry ne se fit pas prier ; il se hâta  d'aller le rejoindre, lui et toute sa famille.

-Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Comment qu'est-ce que je fais ici  ? Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui répliqua-t-il, farceur.

-Ha ha très drôle Ron, répliqua alors Fred.  

-Oui on pourrait presque croire que tu arrives à penser maintenant, fais attention ou ça pourrait devenir habituel. lui dit Georges.

-Georges, arrêtes d'insulter ton frère. lui lança sèchement Molly Weasley.

-C'est pour rigoler m'man et en plus, ça ne dérange même pas Ronnie chou !!dit sarcastiquement Fred en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Ron pour les ébouriffer.

-Ça va, j'ai compris Fred… marmonna Ron d'une voix basse en s'éloignant.

Harry eut un petit sourire amusé ; les Weasley étaient une famille unie, une belle et grande famille unie.  Il ne comptait plus les jours où il aurait souhaité en avoir une comme ça.

-Alors, vous vous moquez de Ron sans moi maintenant ?

-Hermione !! Content de te revoir ! dit Harry avec stupeur en regardant son amie s'asseoir, les bras chargés de livre, à la place libre à côté de Ginny.

À ce moment, Harry remarqua que toutes les personnes assises autour de lui n'étaient plus exactement les mêmes.  Hermione avait laissé pousser ses cheveux qui étaient aussi moins touffus et légèrement plus pâle et avait un teint qui tirait maintenant plus sur la couleur pêche, Ron n'avait, à sa grande surprise, pas grandi beaucoup mais gardait une carrure assez impressionnante, Ginny avait aussi laissé pousser ses cheveux mais aux contraire d'Hermione elle avait bouclé ses pointes, Fred et Georges semblant néanmoins tout aussi farceurs.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez de vos vacances d'été avant cette semaine ? demanda Hermione.

-Je hum… dormais, mangeais, respirait, mangeait, dormais, mangeais… dit Ron d'une voix douteuse.  On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi… continua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la pile de livres qui bloquait l'accès aux brioches.

-Tu sais il y a vraiment des livres intéressants dans sa bibliothèque, beaucoup plus de livres en tout qu'à Poudlard en tout cas.  Par exemple, celui-là traite de l'ancienne arithmancie française et j'avoue que…

-Et toi Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? articula Ron la bouche pleine de gruau pour couper la parole à son amie.

-Pas grand chose…

-Excusez-nous, on doit y aller. dirent en même temps Ginny, Fred, Georges et Molly Weasley.

Pendant qu'ils s'en allaient, Harry se souvint du médicament et le sortit de sa poche.  La bouteille avait maintenant tourné d'une jolie teinte violette.

-Hum du jus de raisin, dit Ron, j'en veux un peu aussi !!

-Mais non Ron, ce n'est pas du jus de raisin, c'est une sorte de médicament n'est-ce pas Harry ? rétorqua Hermione.

-Comment sais-tu ça ? lui répondit-il.

-Tous les médicaments d'origine sorcière sont placés dans des bouteilles semblables à celle-là, pour les petites quantités en tout cas. continua-t-elle en se servant un peu de chocolat chaud.  Lequel est-ce ?

-Du Fion non, Fionr, enfin quelque chose comme ça…

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et le regarda, stupéfaite.

-Ça ne serait pas du Fiorn par hasard ?

-Ah oui, c'est ça !

-Je ne savais pas que tu prenais des médicaments Harry ? dit Ron en train d'avaler une saucisse.

-Moi non plus, en tout cas jusqu'à hier…

-Ça va 'Mione ? susurra Ron en terminant sa viande.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione ; en effet, la jeune sorcière se mordait la lèvre inférieure en regardant la petite bouteille bizarrement.  C'est à ce moment qu'Harry se souvint de quelque chose.

-Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, Maria a adoucit le goût et ce n'est plus dangereux. lui confia-t-il.

-Peut-être… M'enfin, c'est quand même risqué…

-Vas-y Harry, prend-le, on va bien voir ce que ça va faire… marmonna Ron entre deux raisins verts.

Harry prit alors la petite bouteille et la vida d'un trait.  Le liquide était un peu pâteux et il goûtait légèrement le vin.  

-Alors ? dit Ron.

-C'est juste, glacé… Et ça donne mal à la tête… répliqua-t-il en se tapant le front comme pour faire sortir la douleur.

-Et bien voilà, ce n'est pas si pire que ça.

-Hum, gémit Hermione.

Soudain, une cloche sembla retentir loin à l'intérieur de la maison.

-Il est 10 heures, articula Hermione, je dois retourner à mon travail. dit-elle en se levant avec sa pile de livres.

-C'est ça, à plus tard. dirent en chœur les deux garçons.

Et pendant qu'elle s'en allait, Ron reprit une petite carotte cuite au miel.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui Ron ? 

-Sais pas, on pourrait aller se promener…

-Ouais tu as raison…

Et les deux gars se levèrent, laissant derrière eux des plats presque vides.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Mr Potter ?

-Oui ? dit Harry en relevant la tête de son devoir d'enchantements pour regarder la servante qui se tenait visiblement gênée sur le pas de la porte.

-Miss Loumanage souhaiterait vous voir dans sa chambre au plus tôt, alors dès que vous aurez une minute…

-Bien sûr, dites-lui que j'arrive.

-Souhaitez-vous que je vous accompagne ? continua-t-elle d'une petite voie aiguë.

-Non, je me débrouillerai, merci quand même.

Et la servante sortit, pendant qu'Harry saisissait la lampe qui lui servait de source de lumière.  Aussitôt, la chambre se fit ténébreuse, alors que les flammes vacillantes de la lampe jetaient sur les murs des ombres qui semblaient se mouvoir d'elles-mêmes et sortir par la porte laissée entrouverte.  Mais juste avant de partir, il saisit le dernier flacon de la boîte.  Celui-là avait un léger goût de fraise, comparé aux précédents qui avaient, pour la plupart, goûtés les raisins ou les pommes.  La douleur habituelle se fit ressentir, mais il fallait avouer qu'il y était un peu habitué.  Sortant de la pièce, les couloirs plongés dans la pénombre le laissaient de glace, comme si des fantômes s'amusaient à l'entourer.  S'avançant lentement, il parcourut un bon bout de chemin seulement avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié le plan.  Se maudissant, il s'apprêtait à retourner sur ses pas lorsqu'une lueur l'attira dans l'autre sens.  Suivant son instinct, il marcha sans bruit vers la source lumineuse qui étrangement, semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus, comme si elle ne voulait pas se faire attraper.  Néanmoins, elle s'arrêta devant une porte avant de s'éteindre, laissant Harry dans le noir puisque sa lampe s'était éteinte depuis longtemps.  Rassemblant son courage, il s'avança et poussa la porte.

La pièce était aussi noire qu'un four sauf un petit piédestal qui était illuminé au milieu.  De loin, Harry ne put distinguer ce qui y reposait aussi s'y dirigea-t-il pour jeter un coup d'œil.  Ce qu'il vit le laissa muet de stupeur ; une épée d'argent incrusté de cristaux et qui semblait n'avoir jamais servi reposait sur un coussin bleu marin, reflétant tous les petits rayons de lune qui filtrait à travers le toit entre ouvert.  Elle semblait y être depuis un bon moment déjà, sans être recouverte de poussière.  D'ailleurs, c'était le seul objet dans la pièce ; tout autour, les murs avaient l'air de disparaître dans l'ombre, laissant la vedette à l'arme.  Saisi par la curiosité, il voulut la prendre lorsque…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Harry se retourna pour voir une Maria visiblement fâchée, aux yeux lançant des éclairs et dont les cheveux virevoltaient dans l'air de la nuit qui entrait par le trou du toit.

-Je heu, hum…

-Viens par-là…

Elle lui saisit le bras en l'entraînant au milieu du dédale de couloirs, passant par des portes et tapisseries qu'Harry n'avait jamais vues de sa vie.  Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois rendue devant un tableau représentant une flamme entourant une forêt entière sans sembler la consumer.  Elle posa la main dessus et aussitôt, celui-ci s'écarta pour les laisser entrer dans ce que Harry appellerait une suite d'hôtel moldu.

Les murs étaient recouverts de tapis rouge, comme le sol.  Un lit double à couvertures blanches et noires se dressait au milieu de la salle, ne laissant de l'espace                 que pour quelques commodes et armoires dans les coins.  De plus, une seule fenêtre ornait la tête du lit, offrant la vue sur la montagne toute proche.  Des bouquins à moitié ouverts jonchaient le sol, ainsi que des feuilles chiffonnées toutes pleines de ratures et quelques traces plates, comme si on s'était assis longtemps au même endroit.  Mais Harry n'eut pas trop le temps d'observer que son amie le jetait sur un fauteuil de cuir caché dans l'ombre.

-Bon, il faut que je te parle… dit-elle en élevant un peu la lampe à la hauteur de leurs yeux et en s'assoyant elle-même sur son lit tout près.

-J'avais remarqué… répondit-il du tac au tac.

-Non sérieusement, regarde à l'extérieur.

Harry reporta son regard sur le ciel nocturne et froid ; la lune était pleine et brillante ce soir-là, sans aucun nuage ni étoile pour venir troubler son règne.

-Oui, et alors ?

-La lune… elle est pleine. continua-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Et alors ? demanda-t-il, toujours indécis.

-Alors c'est le soir parfait pour commencer ton initiation ! hurla-t-elle presque en se levant précipitamment et en levant le poing comme en signe de victoire.

-Hum… Maria, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée….

-Mais si voyons, allez viens par-là.

Elle le prit alors par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la pièce.  Harry eut l'impression de retraverser le château pour la quatrième fois de la journée ; si ça continuait, il irait se plaindre à la régie pour maltraitance envers les personnages ( ok ok c'était pas drôle… ).  Après un certain temps, il put enfin respirer de l'air frais déchargé de toute poussière lorsqu'ils atteignirent le parc baigné par le clair de lune.

-Bon alors on fait quoi maintenant Grand Chef ? haleta-t-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-Attends un peu, il faut attendre que la Mars soit en parfait alignement avec la Lune et là je te dirais quoi faire.  dit-elle avec la voix d'une petite fille de 5 ans toute excitée parce qu'elle s'en va voir un spectacle de cirque.

-Je suis désolé, je ne vois aucun cacaoyer ni industrie chocolatière dans le coin.  marmonna-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Maria mit un bout de temps à comprendre la blague mais lorsqu'elle le fit, ce n'était qu'un pur miracle que de voir Harry toujours en vie après 10 minutes.

Note : Ok celle-là était pas mal facile mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Gomen nasai…

-Mais non espèce de sombre crétin, je parle de l'étoile de Mars.  Tu ne suis pas beaucoup en cours d'astronomie, n'est-ce pas  ?  lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux étendus dans l'herbe après s'être courus après pendant un bon moment.

-Bien sûr que je sais de quoi tu parles, je ne suis pas si stupide.

Maria ne répondit pas.  Voyant cela, Harry se mit à divaguer  sur divers sujets pour essayer d'évaluer son niveau d'attention mais rien à faire.  Même après le coup du : « Tu sais, j'adore Voldie chou et c'est même mon acteur de cinéma préféré. », elle ne bougea pas d'un seul millimètre.

-OHÉ EST-CE QU'IL Y A QUELQU'UN ?? lui hurla-t-il dans les oreilles.

-C'est bon, pas besoin de crier… bougonna-t-elle en reportant enfin son attention sur Harry tout en se bouchant les oreilles.  Je me demandais juste si un jour je pourrais enfin savoir ce qui se trouve au-delà de la Lune.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? commenta-t-il, prit par la question.

-Enfin, qu'est-ce que ça fait lorsqu'on quitte ce monde pour un autre…

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire, lorsqu'on meure ?

Maria tourna alors la tête vers Harry ; une toute petite larme silencieuse coulait sur sa joue, laissant un sillon d'humidité derrière elle.  Ce dernier se releva d'un bond, il ne pouvait pas y croire.

-Alors tu as… tu as la… la…

-…la marque ? Bien sûr, mais si tu savais comme j'aimerais être la seule à pouvoir le savoir… confia-t-elle en relevant la manche de son gilet en doublure de coton.  

Harry aurait voulu être aveugle en cet instant précis.  Même s'il avait longtemps élevé par les Moldus, il savait tout de même certaines choses à présent.  L'une d'elle l'avait particulièrement frappé lorsqu'il l'avait découverte ; le certain don qu'avaient certains sorciers pour être immortels.  Bien sûr, cela peut paraître invitant et pratique d'être invincible et sans faiblesses.  

« _N'en soyez pas si sûr…_ avait déclaré le professeur Flitwick lors d'un cours sur les sortilèges irréversibles, _car quiconque ne pouvait mourir ne verra jamais le bonheur que provoque la mort ; la délivrance d'une souffrance de toutes sortes ou même encore, l'espérance de trouver un monde meilleur. _»  De même que cela lui rappelait ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit en première année à propos de Nicolas Flamel, il se souvenait avoir espéré ce jour-là que ces personnes atteintes disparaissent de la planète pour qu'ils soient touts à parts égales.  Il ne savait plus trop maintenant s'il le souhaitait toujours…  En effet, sous ses yeux, l'empreinte de l'étoile gris cendre était bien là, à son grand désarroi. 

-Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas… balbutia-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Ce n'est rien, je m'y suis faite avec le temps.  répliqua-t-elle en rabaissant sa manche.  Si nous passions maintenant au pourquoi de notre venue ici ?

-Bonne je veux dire, bonne idée.

Une atmosphère lourde planait maintenant sur les deux jeunes gens.  Harry savait qu'il l'avait blessée quelque part en elle-même et qu'il lui faudrait un petit moment pour que les choses se replacent correctement.  Essayant de se montrer joyeux et à l'aise, il se leva debout et demanda de la voix la plus assurée qu'il le pouvait :

-Bon allez, dis-moi ce qu'il faut faire !

-La Mars et la Lune sont en conjonction, maintenant c'est à toi de jouer. lui répliqua-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

-Comment ça, et qu'est-ce que je fais moi ?  Je n'ai aucune idée du comment du pourquoi ! demanda-t-il, inquiet de la réponse qu'il savait s'en venir.

-Moi non plus cher ami, il n'en relève que de toi pour cette étape.  Mon rôle viendra plus tard. continua-t-elle en s'assoyant finalement en position indienne.  Cherche en toi ce qui fait ta force et dit le à la Lune, elle jugera si tu es apte à faire quoi que ce soit.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'es même pas sûre que j'ai une chance ?

-Non, je sais que tu as la force pour le faire.  Reste à savoir si TOI tu crois avoir le courage de le faire.

Il lui sembla alors que tout était lointain dans sa tête.  Tout reposait sur lui ? Et bien alors, il se jurait de le faire ! Oui, il était sûr que n'importe qu'il parvienne, il y arriverait. Personne ne pouvait se mettre sur son chemin car il croyait en lui de toutes ses forces.  Il défendrait ses amis et toutes les autres personnes chères à son cœur et il combattrait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit le grand gagnant de toute l'histoire.  Même s'il savait que certains obstacles seraient plus difficiles à surmonter, il savait qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour lui et qu'il serait toujours là pour les autres.  

_-Un bien joli plan de vie, cher ami.  Reste à savoir si tu sauras le respecter…_

-Qui… Qui me parle ? demanda-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il avait quitté la plaine du château pour être maintenant perdu au milieu d'un amoncellement de nuages…

_-Qui est-ce qui te parle ? C'est bien simple cher ami, ne crois-tu pas déjà le savoir ?_

-Vous êtes la Lune ?

_-Touché.  Mais je ne suis pas seulement la Lune, je suis aussi la petite voix qui te suit partout depuis ton entrée dans le monde de la sorcellerie._

-Alors vous-êtes aussi mon garde du corps ?

_-Mon Dieu non !!  Il y aurait longtemps que j'aurais disparu s'il avait fallu que je te suive partout.  Ne te fais pas d'illusions, je ne suis qu'une conscience vivante qui prend place dans le cœur des gens qui possèdent une certaine force mentale._

-Ce qui veut dire ?

_-Ce que tu peux être têtu parfois.  Pour en revenir à ta demande, je te suggère de…_

-Attention, j'ignorais que j'aurais seulement pu envisager un tel pouvoir il a quelques semaines.  C'est à cause de Maria que je…

_-D'ailleurs, parlant de Maria, lorsque tu redescendras sur Terre, j'aimerais que tu prennes soin d'elle._

-Depuis un bon moment, c'est beaucoup plus elle qui s'occupe de moi…

_-Non non, je veux dire qu'elle a une légère tendance à ne pas laisser transparaître ses faiblesses pour ne pas faire de la peine aux autres.  Même cet abruti de Soleil s'est rendu compte de son comportement._

-Je vous le promets.

_-Seigneur, il ne reste que quelques secondes avant que Mars ne se dégage de son axe.  Bon écoute, lorsque tu te réveilleras demain matin dans ton lit, tu trouveras sur ta table de chevet une pierre en forme de boule.  Je veux que tu la poses sur ton front et que tu redises ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure._

-Vous voulez dire, mon plan de vie ?

_-Oui oui bien sûr.  Allez va maintenant._

Et Harry ne vit soudainement plus que du noir autour de lui avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Ouf je suis passée au travers !!  Enfin, comme je suis fatiguée làlà ( ça fait au moins 2 heures que j'ai le nez stupidement collé à mon écran !! ), je crois que je vais aller faire un beau dodo alors à la prochaine tout le monde !!

Thunder Light 


End file.
